This Is War
by PepperGabEm12
Summary: Twilight has discovered something horrible. New danger is coming that's so powerful she and her friends can't eliminate it; it's the end of Equestria. Without meaning to, she transports a few of the Vocaloids to her world. Can they help save Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am here with another story! and i have BIG plans for this one, so hopefully this will be absolutely amazing like I want it to be. I got inspired by this video: .com/watch?v=NcTM-lRxPbs&feature=channel_video_title**

**It's really well made and there is no copy rigtht infringment intended for the title and this really isn't a songfic. Also here are the designs for the voclaoids as ponies, but I'm making Miku and Luka unicorns, and I'm taking the yellow stripes off of Kaito's legs (they are the ones by canarycharm unless she sees this and asks me not to use this designs, then of course I will change that, but i am not trying to steal her work just to clarify; she gets full and complete credit): .com/?q=pony vocaloids&order=9&offset=0**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My little Pony: Friendship is magic, Vocaloid, or the song 'This is war' by thirty Seconds to Mars. Just the idea is mine. **

* * *

><p>Episode 1<p>

"Do any of you guys ever get bored?" I asked staring up at the completely blank and boring ceiling.

"Um, Rin? Where on earth did that statement come from?" Miku asked twisting around to raise an eyebrow at me from her seat on the floor. She was leaning back against the coffee table sitting next to Kaito who was gulping down ice cream at inhuman speeds.

I shrugged, figuring no one else would have that thought. We were famous singers, so why would we want a different life? Well that's at least what everyone else thought. I was tired of the same old thing everyday. And it was really annoying having everyone think we were part robots or whatever. Hello, just cause we can sing and have weird colored hair doesn't make a bunch of singing androids.

Len, who was sitting next to me and NOT my twin, (even though we have the same last name and look so much a like) arched one eyebrow at me. He could easily tell that it wasn't just some random question that popped into my head. "What's up? You've been acting really weird lately."

I fidgeted around a little before answering, "It's nothing. Really." I gave him my best smile, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Rinny-kins, please don't tell me you're planning on running away." Gumi stared me down with her puppy dog eyes. That girl could be so weird sometimes.

"Why on earth would I run away? And I thought I asked you not to call me Rinny-kins." When she didn't quite her stare, I shifted my own gaze to Luka who was sitting next to the green haired carrot freak.

Miku suddenly jumped up off the ground, spinning around to face me in the process. "I've got an idea. Since you're so bored, why don't we go to the park?" She obviously that it was the best idea ever and for that I had to give her some credit.

"It would be better than staying inside this dark cave all day," Luka agreed. She stood up as well and tucked her long pink hair behind her ear.

I knew I shouldn't have asked that. Now I'll never get a moments peace. With a sigh I grudgingly got up as well and we all headed out the door after turning the TV off and making sure that someone had a key so we could get back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Spike I'm telling you something weird is going on here," I insisted in my library house in Ponyville.<p>

The baby dragon sighed, placing a book on the bottom shelf. "How many times do you have to insist something weird is going on? Besides, even if something bad does happen the six of you can take care of it, just like you have the two times before."

I stamped my foot in frustration at the fact that, once again, he wasn't really listening to me. "This is something that's off the charts in amount of catastrophe! You need to take a note and send it to Princess Celestia _immediately._"

"No Twilight. I'm not going to bug the princess about nothing, all right?" Spike slammed on book onto the shelf for emphasis.

I let out a frustrated noise before storming out of the tree, making sure to slam the door behind me. Why wouldn't he listen to me? I had been right before and I was right now. True, there weren't any tell tale signs of disaster and everything had been perfectly fine for weeks, but something was off.

"Hey, Twilight, you wanna see a new trick I came up with!" I looked up to see Rainbow Dash sitting on a cloud leaning down so that she could see me. "It's really cool and it will totally get me into the wonderbolts!" She took off into the air at that point and soared down to hover by me.

"Sorry Rainbow, but I've got something important I need to take care of." I started to back away and when I saw her begin to open her mouth I took off towards the park. She could easily catch up with me, but I had a little bit of a head start which wouldn't hurt my chances of escape. As soon as I made it to the park I looked around to make sure that no one was around that would try and bother me. I had something I needed to do and getting interrupted could very well spell disaster for all of Equestria. Remembering exactly what the book had said, I made my way to the biggest tree in the park. The words were right where they should've been; right between two roots. My horn glowing, I lit up the words so that I could see them a little better. As I read it my eyes got wider and wider with each passing word. "Oh no…this is even worse than I had thought! This is going to be it…we're done for…"

* * *

><p>Okay, I had to admit maybe being at the park wasn't really such an awful idea. I had thought that it seemed a little childish, but I was actually having a good time. Len and I were climbing the trees trying to find the one that was the biggest and had the best vantage points for spying. Miku, Gumi, and Luka we playing on the swings while Kaito sat at a table with an ice cream cone, his gazing never leaving the tealette for even one second.<p>

"Rin, are you going to answer my question or not?" Len's voice broke into my spacing out.

"Uh, sorry, what was the question?" I grinned sheepishly my face heating up a little. I didn't try to ignore people on purpose, I just kinda did sometimes.

Len's forehead was creased in concern as he repeated, "I had asked what you were staring at. Are you sure you're feeling okay? We can go home if you're not feeling up to this."

"No, I'm fine. Honestly; I'm just a little spacey today," I assured. There was no way I had been acting different enough that he could be this worried. He was once again overreacting to any little differences in my behavior.

"All right if you're sure…" Len started to climb down the tree and I followed after him. As soon as we landed on the ground, something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

It was probably the biggest tree in the park and between two roots something was glowing a lavender color. "Len, what's that?" I tugged on his sleeve to make sure he was paying attention and pointed over to the oddity.

"That's really weird. I have no idea what that is." We made our way over to the tree and when the other three saw us they joined us. With six of us crouching down by a tree we probably looked pretty weird, but the light was getting a little stronger every couple of seconds.

Miku pushed the grass and dirt around saying, "I can't find anything that would make this light."

"Maybe it's just a rock or something that the sun if hitting and reflecting off of," Kaito suggested. He ate the last little bit of cone obviously done with the light.

"Um, Kaito I don't think you're even close on guessing what this thing is," I interjected just as the light got brilliantly bright, lighting all of us in it's lavender glow. I felt someone grab my hand right before we were sucked into the light, vanishing from the park.

* * *

><p>I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. There was just no way we could defeat this. This was a war we weren't going to win and that was going to be the end. I slowly stood up, my head hanging and turned away from the tree. If this was it I wanted to enjoy the short time I had left. I wasn't going to tell anybody about this before it happened. No need to let everybody know about the impending doom that was hanging over their heads. Before I could take one step though, something fell on me. Actually six somethings. "Ow," I groaned as the six whatevers also protested. I used my magic to lift them all off of me and gently deposited them on the ground. "What the-!" I was staring at six ponies that I had ever seen before in my life. All of them were wearing some kind of clothing and all of them had food cutie marks…weird. Four of them even had a number on their foreleg which I had never seen before. I wanted to ask what in the name of Celestia was going on, but my mouth wouldn't work.<p>

"Ow, I think some pulled on my hair," the teal pony with a leek cutie mark groaned as she stood up. Once she was standing she blinked and stared around before her eyes came to rest on me. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She shouted jumping five feet in the air. She back up against the tree and tried to continue backing up so that she slid down the trunk. I saw now that she was a unicorn and obviously just as confused as I was.

* * *

><p>I heard Miku scream at the top of her lungs and forced myself up to see that she…was some kind of weird pony. With a horn. So she was some chibi looking unicorn. What the hell. She still had her collar on and her hair was in pigtails with the weird hair thingies, but she had a leek on her hindquarters. Following her gaze I saw that she was staring at a purple pony that looked like her, except that her mane was a different style and different colors. "Um, what exactly is going on here? Cause this is the freakin' weirdest dream I have ever had."<p>

"I would like to know the same thing. And this isn't a dream. You guys all fell from the sky or something like that and I'm just wondering where you came from and why you all look so…odd," the lavender pony answered.

It was then that I realized I was standing on four legs and I looked down at myself to see that I was a yellow pony. Twisting my head around, I saw that I had a pair of wings and half an orange was on my rear and I had a tail with two barrettes on it. "Why are we freakish looking ponies?"

"What do you mean freakish looking ponies? Haven't you always been a pony?" The lavender pony spoke up.

"No, we most certainly have not. We were human just five minutes ago back in Japan, but now we're here. Care to explain?"

The unicorn shook her head sadly. "I wish I could, but I have no idea what happened. And I've got some big problems of my own to deal with."

The other finally stood up and they looked at each other and themselves, staring in unabashed amazement. The thought crossed my mind that Len actually looked kinda cute as a pony and as usual he looked like the mirror image to me with wings and the same hair and eye color, but he had a banana instead of an orange. I blushed and shook my head trying to get that last thought out. He didn't like me like that, so I should just get over him already and save myself some heartbreak later.

Miku having finally calmed down enough slowly approached the unicorn. "Where are we exactly?"

"You're in Ponyville in Equestria and I've never heard of this Japan place you speak of. Though I do recall reading something about humans…that's it!" Her face instantly brightened up and she bounded right over to me, not keeping personal space in mind as she pressed thrust her face close to mine. "You all must have somehow transported here from the place where humans come from! Maybe you can even help me save Equestria!" She started hopping around repeating 'yes' over and over again.

"So we're in a different dimension?" Luka piped up in a quiet voice. I saw that she was unicorn like Miku while Kaito and Gumi didn't have horns or wings. They were just regular ponies.

The lavender pony skidded to a halt and with her eyes still shining proclaimed, "Yes you are from a different dimension and you're the answer to my prayer! You guys must've been transported here in order to help!"

"Um listen…" Len trailed off obviously waiting for her to give us a name.

"Twilight Sparkle," the native answered happily.

"…Twilight. We have no idea why were transported here and have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't think we're the help you're looking for."

Twilight's, ears instantly drooped and the rest of her seemed to sag with it. "But you…that's the only…" she let out a sigh, her head officially hanging down to the ground. "I guess I did ask for anybody to show up and help. I never specifically asked for people who would be able to save us all for sure."

"So you brought us here? With your magic or something?" Kaito questioned. The fact that were standing in front of a tree that looked exactly like the one back home explained how she transported us specifically here.

I trotted over to Twilight and said, "We're really sorry, but if you don't mind, could you please get us back home?" I hated to leave her in such low spirits, but obviously there was nothing we could do. The best option would be to send us back home.

Twilight let out another sigh. "I hate to disappoint you, but I have no idea how I brought you here, so I have no idea how to send you home. You'll just have to stay here for a little while until I can figure out to send you home."

My mouth dropped open as I stared wide eyed at her. We were stuck in here some weird ass colorful pony land all because she accidently brought us here in the first place! I should've never claimed that life was boring back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a random place to stop, but I didn't want it to drag on. Please rate and review and I will update ASAP!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter two! So sorry that these first chapters are a little boring, but I needed to get introductions out of the way and explinations, so that we could get to the good stuff. Promise the chapters from here on out will be much more exciting and fast paced. And if anything seems confusing, you can ask for clarification, but if it's a spoiler obviously I won't give it away.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own the idea**

* * *

><p>These strange ponies obviously were not happy about the fact that I couldn't get them home. I hated to disappoint them, but what other option did I have if I didn't even have a clue as to how to send them home? "Listen, I promise I'll find a way to help you all as soon as possible, but I've got a huge problem of my own."<p>

"You mentioned it before, but what is it?" The teal pony asked, tilting her head in question.

"There's something coming that's going to wipe out all of Equestria. It's something so powerful that not even the Elements of Harmony can defeat it!" My voice grew in volume with each word that left my mouth until I was shouting. The tears were once again pricking my eyes and this time I couldn't stop them. I flopped down onto the ground, covering my face with my front hooves as my whole body shook with the sobs.

"What exactly are the Elements of Harmony? And it can't possibly be that bad that it could wipe out an entire world," the same pony spoke again.

I slowly lifted my head up with the tears still streaming down my face. "The Elements of Harmony are the most powerful magic in all of Equestria and they've been able to defeat all of the trouble we've faced before. My friends and I are the ones who can use them and we've always pulled through, but this time there's just no way. It's too powerful."

One of the yellow ponies stepped forward. His hair was tied up in a ponytail, which I found to be rather odd for a guy to do. "Well we're not really what you were asking for, but maybe we could help. I'm sure having outside help wouldn't do any harm and maybe we can help you defeat the…whatever this is."

I lifted my head up and brushed the tears off my face. "Are you sure you want to do that? This isn't even your world and it's possibly that you could die…"

"We're here anyway; might as well help out," the white pony with a dark blue man pointed out.

I smiled at all of them, relieved that they were willing to help. Maybe any kind of outside help would make it so we could win this battle. Standing up, I asked, "I haven't gotten the chance to ask, but what are your names?"

"I'm Miku," the teal pony introduced.

"My name is Luka." The pink unicorn said in a quieter voice; she actually kind of reminded me of Fluttershy.

"I'm Gumi!" She was wearing goggle on her head and honestly, she had the weirdest mane I have ever seen. Not even the fact that it was green was what made it so weird.

"Kaito," the white pony spoke. He didn't really seem mean voice sounded almost gave that impression.

"I'm Len and this is Rin," the yellow pegasus with the ponytail introduced himself and then what looked to be his twin sister. "And because I know you're going to ask Rin and I aren't twins or even related. We just look a lot alike and we have no good explanation for it."

I blushed slightly at the fact that I had thought of them as twins. They really must get that a lot in order to introduce themselves that way. "Well I think it's time you met my friends." I turned around and started walking back in the direction of Ponyville. Even though they didn't know what was going on, I was in much higher spirits and a little more optimistic about us winning this battle. The prophecy didn't say anything about heroes coming from another land and saving us, but it never said that wasn't possible.

"So this might come across as a weird question, but can unicorns actually use magic here? And can pegasus's actually fly?" Rin asked tilting her head a little with the question.

It might've been a little rude, but I laughed a little at her question. "As a matter of fact you can fly and yes unicorns can use magic. Why else would someponies have a horn and wings?"

* * *

><p>All right it was a really stupid question with a really obvious answer, but I had to ask. I mean what if they were just for show and I tried to fly and looked stupid when I fell flat on my face cause they didn't really work? Much better to just ask and look stupid that way than look stupid <em>and <em>get hurt.

Walking through town was one of the weirdest experiences of my life. There were ponies everywhere that had all kinds of colors and objects and their hindquarters. Some ponies were flying around, while others were eating sandwiches stuffed with flowers (um, ew much?). And while I didn't mind people being happy _every single pony _was smiling and happy; not one of them was in just a normal mood. They all looked like a bunch of freakishly happy clones and that was actually creepier than their bright colors and what not.

"Hey Twilight who the hay are those ponies following you!" I looked up to see a light blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail sitting on a cloud. Wait a minute; she was sitting on a cloud? How is that even possible! The pegasus flew down and landed gracefully, tucking her wings against her side once on the ground.

"Actually can we gather up the others first before I explain? I don't want to have to repeat this five times," Twilight suggested to which the rainbow pony agreed.

"They were all eating lunch, like five minutes ago, so they should still be there." the rainbow pony flapped her wings and hovered a few feet off the ground before speeding off to where apparently the others were. Whoever the others were.

Twilight shook her head with a sigh. "Why does she always have to go speeding off like that? She's lucky I even know where to go." She trotted off after her friend and we all followed like a bunch of baby ducks.

We had all been silent after introducing ourselves and it felt really awkward. I was guilty of being quiet too, but what was there to say? We had just been transported to a universe full of ponies where we were changed into pastel colored, chibi looking pony things. We ended up in front of a café where ponies were eating the weird food that to me looked disgusting. Well at least the food that involved flowers and things like that. The rainbow pony had landed by a table with four others ponies; two were regular ponies, one was another unicorn and the last was another pegasus. They all seemed just as shocked to see us standing here as we were to see them sitting there.

"Girls, these are some…ponies I met in the park. Well actually, they're not really ponies. They're humans from another dimension who I somehow transported here, but I can't figure out how to get them home, so they'll have to stay with us until I can figure out how to return them home," Twilight explained what probably would've been best to explain later. I mean really; you're going to instantly freak them out by saying we're cross dimensional travelers? Great way to meet someone new.

"Uh, well…that's…interesting," the orange pony with apples on her haunches spoke up in a southern drawl. "Well, names Applejack an' it's a pleasure meetin' ya'll."

"I'm Pinkie Pie, but everypony just calls me Pinkie, but then again, I do like pie so I wouldn't mind having that part of my name added on, but yeah nopony does, so looks like Pinkie will have to do!" The bright pink pony with a curly mane piped up and I was absolutely amazed when she stopped talking. She definitely oozed infinite amounts of energy. This pony was going to be interesting dealing with.

"My name is Rarity and I must say your clothes and headphones are…um, interesting." The white unicorn looked very unsure of herself as she made this statement. Judging by her fancy mane, eye make-up, and the fact that she had diamonds made it quite clear she was a fashionista. Kill me now.

"My…names…Fluttershy," the butter yellow pegasus whispered refusing to look at us for more than a split second. I had to strain my ears in order to even hear what she was saying, but I did barely catch it.

"And my name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" The rainbow pony announced herself grandly once again hovering in the air. The ground didn't really seem to be her comfortable place and sorry but I highly doubt she's actually the fastest pony in this entire world.

Introducing ourselves, I could help but wonder what was up with the tattoos. "This might seem like a rude question, but what's up with the designs on your flanks?"

"Oh these are called Cutie Marks and they represent each pony's special talent. Like Fluttershy is amazing with animals, so she has a butterfly Cutie Mark," Twilight explained gesturing to the yellow pony. "I don't get why you all have food though and why you have numbers on you forelegs. Well some of you anyway."

"That's probably because it's our favorite food and it's kinda like our character item in our world," Miku mused aloud.

It made sense and the numbers staying also made sense as they were kind of a mark of who we were too. "So, what now?" I asked. Of course, because I had to ask what next the ground shook for like mad for fives seconds before coming down and an eerie silence took over all of Ponyville. The sun appeared to be booted out of the sky, but the moon didn't come up in it's place. Instead, a sphere that was ruby red and looked like a combination of the moon and sun light up the sky, bathing everything in the colors that occur on red sunsets.

I glanced over at Twilight to see that her eyes were wide with terror and she was teetering back on her legs. "It's here."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Oh and i've decided i'm actually going to tie this story in with the song 'This is War' a lot more. Go listen to it (it's an awesome song) just so you can get any references to it; not that you'll be eternally screwed if you don't get them. Rate and review and I will update as soon as possible!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I wanted to finish the Demon Child before I updated this and I had finals and my allergies are seriously kicking my ass right now and I've been in a writing funk for like two months now so this chapter (in my opinion) isn't very good and I feel bad for giving you all something that I don't feel is very good. If I don't think it's good enough I don't like to publish it, but I have no choice since I can't think of anything else. I promise that the next chapters will be much much better and I can update regularly (i'm thinking every day or two) since it's summer, so woo-hoo! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Episode 3<p>

Everybody was freaking out and the whole town was in mass chaos. Bright colored ponies were running everywhere, screaming and hyperventilating. "You wouldn't happen to know what's going on?" I shouted to be heard.

Twilight's eyes were ginormous as she stared at the sky. "We need to stay together!" Right after the words left her mouth the ground shook from some mini earthquake or something like that. The lavender pony made her horn start to glow with a purple light; I wasn't at all sure what she was trying to do, but I was assuming she knew some magical spell or whatever that could just put an end to all this. "Is everyone here?" Twilight cracked one eye open to gaze around.

I looked around us as well to see that a purple force field was surrounding all twelve of us. "What about everyone else?" These ponies didn't seem like to the type to show only self concern, but apparently they are capable of that.

"Every other pony will be fine; it really is us we have to worry about!" Twilight hollered back. Suddenly everything stopped. Well it took the frantic ponies a couple seconds to stop running around, but the earthquake stopped and an eerie silence fell over the town. A shadow of a pony with wings was blocking light from the sun/moon thing leaving us all in a red shadow.

"You all really are just a bunch of stupid weak little ponies. Well you will no longer have anything to fear. I will put an end to all that fear," a deep woman's voice came from the pony as she gracefully landed on the ground in front of our little group. She was a taller than average horse with a unicorn horn and wings. Her body was a blood red color and her mane and tail were colored with all kinds of shades of red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The rainbow colored pony challenged though there was a slight tremor in her voice.

The tall horse chuckled as she explained, "All of you pathetic little ponies will cease to exist. I'm ridding this world of garbage like you and you should all be thanking me for it. By doing this you all will no longer have anything to fear and you won't have to waste your time trying to live out your meaningless lives."

Miku gasped beside me before trotting up to Twilight's side. "But you can't just kill an entire race of beings! And me and my friends aren't even from here so that would be mega unfair!"

Discreetly I kicked Miku in the leg and hissed under my breath, "Don't bring attention to us!"

"Oh I already know you all aren't from here, but since you're here now it would just be easier to eliminate you with everyone else." And with that the horse's horn flashed red just as Twilight's flashed purple.

Looking around I was extremely confused to see that we were now in a clearing, in a forest. What? "Um anyone care to explain what just happened?"

"I had to transport us out of there," Twilight briskly explained plopping herself down on her haunches. Her face looked a little worn and she was panting slightly.

"What the heck was that all about?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed for once since we'd met her actually stationary on the ground. Fluttershy was cowering behind her covering her eyes with her hooves for whatever reason. Noticing my staring, Rainbow explained, "This is the Everfree forest and it's pretty creepy and not a good place to be."

"Everypony; I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this sooner, but I thought we would've had more time to prepare ourselves and enjoy our last days in Equestria," Twilight interrupted. She stood up and started circling around the edge of the clearing, staring at the ground with her eyes narrowed in thought.

I sat down trying to take a minute to figure out everything that had happened. Before he said anything I felt Len standing next to me and said, "I know it's important that we should help them, but we've got our own problems. How are we supposed to get home?"

Sitting beside me he kind of awkwardly since he wasn't used to doing things this way wrapped one of his wings around me. "We'll figure out how to get out of here. She brought us here so it shouldn't be hard for her to send us home," he assured in a hushed voice.

"I've never seen an alicorn like that! Who does she think she is, barging in and trying to take control like that?" Rarity huffed smoothing out her curled tail. "I mean really that is one of the rudest ponies I have ever had the displeasure to meet in my entire life!"

"Rarity would you be quiet for a sec?" Applejack chided. After getting assurance that Rarity would cease her infernal complaining she turned to Twilight and gently nudged her friend. "Twi, you okay sugar cube?"

Letting out a sigh of frustration the lavender pony answered, "No I'm not okay! Equestria is going to be destroyed and there's nothing we can do about it!"

Breaking her silent vigil Luka stepped forward and stared the unicorn straight in the eye. "You're giving up when you haven't even tried? And you're expecting us to trust you to get us home? Maybe ethics are different in this world, but where I come from if you truly care about something you'll actually give an attempt to save it. I'm not going to bother sticking around with you if you're just going to be the type of person who gives up whenever something looks a little difficult." Never breaking her gaze she stood her ground waiting for a challenge to be returned.

"Hey, you can't talk about her like that! She is definitely not a lame quitter and-"

"No Rainbow, she's right. I am just quitting all because there isn't any written way to defeat her," Twilight shushed the blue pegasus. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply she stood up straighter and met Luka's unwavering gaze. "I'm sorry I gave you any reason to doubt me, but rest assured you can throw all that doubt out the window. We'll find a way to defeat her and return you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**All right so here is the next chapter and MY WRITING MUSE ( i have no idea what specifically my muse is) HAS RETURNED! I fell MUCH MUCH MUCH better about this chapter and lack of motivation to write has finally come to an end! So I will try to update this more, but my allergies have been really kicking my butt this past week and today my stomach was killing me, so I haven't been feeling super great. I got some prescription medicene for my allgeries though, so hopefully they won't be bugging me for much longer. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 4<p>

"So, ya'll are from earth?" Applejack asked for even _more _clarification.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself and make sure I didn't explode screaming in her face I stated through slightly gritted teeth, "Yes we're from earth and we're not really ponies; we're humans, but I guess switching dimensions changes your physical appearance."

"Well that would make sense. If you were all humans walking around that would definitely clue everypony in on the fact that you're not from here which would then cause mass hysteria," Twilight observed. Okay, she claimed to be super smart and everything but with all the no-shit-Sherlock moments she was having since we'd first met her I was seriously doubting her high intelligence.

The blood red moon/sun…thing had descended enough leaving just a sliver and therefore only giving us just enough light that we could see enough. Even though the forest was supposedly dangerous and scary it appeared we were enough on the edge that nothing thought it worth their time to bother us. We had been able to find enough food to feed us all dinner and breakfast and had even managed to make little lean-to type things to give us a bit of shelter. One thing I could say about these way too colorful ponies was that at least they were nice enough to not run us out of town with pitchforks and what not. Speaking of which, there had been something I wanted to ask them, but they chance hadn't really shown itself until now.

"So what kinds of weapons do you guys use around here?" I was met with six pairs of blank stares which was making me very self conscious.

"Weapons? What in the name of Celestia are you talking about?" Rarity spoke up in her rather annoying voice.

"Y-you know like, uh, guns or something?" I tried again folding my ears back against my head in awkwardness. Okay, apparently ponies don't believe in violence; lovely.

With one eye squinted in question Twilight spoke up, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard the terms 'guns' or 'weapons' before so we obviously don't have any of those here."

Speaking up for the first time since our arrival, Kaito interjected, "What do you use to beat enemies then?"

"Well the elements of harmony are usually what takes care of the big problems, but other than that there really aren't any scraps that some talking it out can't handle," Twilight recited a smug smile on her face.

"It's official; we're screwed." I would've thrown my hands up in defeat, but seeing as I didn't have any I had to settle for my wings. Len and I were kind of starting to get used to the mechanics of these things, but it was still weird and took a second for me to remember how to use them. "If you guys don't even really know how to fight how are you expecting to beat that evil horse?"

"First off it's not an evil horse, it's an _alicorn. _And secondly…Twilight has the answer to that," Rainbow jumped in landing right in front of me and shoving her face into mine. Do these ponies know anything about personal space? Turning to her lavender friend she said, "Well give these crazy ponies your awesome plan that will totally work even if we don't have whatever it was they were talking about!"

Once again there was no gleam in her eyes or any life at all in her movement. Twilight simply stared at the ground with her ears down and said in an almost monotone voice, "I don't know what we're going to do. The elements of harmony won't work and those are the most powerful objects in all of Equestria."

Miku stared wide eyed her mouth hanging open. "You're telling us that we're all just going to _die here?_" Hyperventilating, she started trotting around in random patterns rambling on and on to herself about how we were all going to die in a world that wasn't even our home; she even went on to mention some of her childhood. I guess that was supposed to be her life flashing before her eyes even though she wasn't about to die right at this very moment.

"What if we throw the most awesomest party ever? That can cheer up anypony!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly literally bouncing in place.

Twilight sighed as she flopped down onto her haunches. "Pinkie there's no way that will work. I know you're trying to help, but we just need to face facts and try our hardest to beat her."

To my great surprise Len walked over to the lavender unicorn and stood in front of her, leaning his head down to try and look her eye to eye. "From what I've heard of these girls say about you, you sound like a smart and really talented girl. I'm sure you can figure out something. Besides, if you let yourself get too down, Luka's going to give you another scolding." He shuddered slightly at the thought as did me, Kaito, Gumi, and even Miku though she was still freaking out.

A Luka scolding was one no one wanted to get as she would seriously lay down the law and have absolutely no censor on what she said. She would say some of the meanest stuff _ever_ and not feel bad about it at all. Of course she wasn't doing it to be a bully; it was just how she motivated people, but a lot of people viewed it as her acting all high and mighty and being rude and mean.

Twilight looked up at Len, softly smiling. "Well if we're going to have any sort of chance we really should get you all trained up." Standing up she called Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy over as well as me, Miku, and Luka. "Gumi, Kaito, Pinkie, and AJ can just stay here and I guess just try to come up with some strategies. As for the rest of us, we need to teach you humans how to use your magic and your wings. Rin and Len, you'll go with Rainbow and Fluttershy; Miku and Luka, you'll come with Rarity and I." Without waiting for any confirmation that we were okay with this, she trotted off into the woods with her group trailing behind her.

"All right you guys; let's see what you got." Rainbow's eyes were shining with joy, but Fluttershy was looking more nervous and scared.

Honestly I felt like throwing up with nerves and Fluttershy looked the same. I think the two of us might become great friends.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, i don't know if anyone who has read this will actually see, but when i went back to read this little note I was like, what the crap is this? i guess the reason i went off on a rant that was totally unrelated was because that is the only thing i hear about anymore and I was kinda loopy cause I had just started taking new medicene, so yeah. ignore that whole ramble and I won't get so off topic and out there again. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone it's me again! So I really hate to say this, but I won't be able to update at all starting tomorrow. I'm going camping and I won't be back until next Saturday, which means I have no way of updating this story or answering reviews or messages, so bear with me, I promise I'm not ignoring you. anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Episode 5<p>

I wasn't at all sure how this was going to work; the only time I had ever taught any magic to anypony was to unicorns who already had at least an idea of what they were doing. These two didn't have the slightest clue and the only one I had to help me was Rarity. Don't get me wrong, Rarity is a great friend and all, but I don't know if she's really the teaching magic material. "So I'm going to wager a guess that neither of you have had any experience in magic what so ever?"

"Do magicians count?" Miku asked in a slightly flat voice. Luka shook her head as I took a deep breath to calm myself.

The pink unicorn honestly just looked so serious and like she would easily snap at anyone who did anything wrong. I really hoped I was just making a bad guess about a pony's character for once.

I stopped when we were far enough away from the clearing that if any accidents happened no pony back at camp would get hurt. "Magic isn't really hard to use once you know how to use it. It just takes a little time to first use it, but since you're not fillies, it might actually be easier for you to use magic." I decided to start with the simplest thing that every unicorn could do: make something float. There were a couple of rocks that were a pretty good size laying around and I moved them to the center of our little group with my magic.

"That doesn't look so hard," Miku sounded relieved and her tense body seemed to relax a little. Taking a deep breath with her eyes closed, she bent her horn towards one of the rocks and started concentrating. I wasn't at all sure how she thought clenching her entire body would make her magic work. Humans really are weird creatures.

"Um, Miku…what exactly are you doing?"

Miku stopped her concentrating and lifted her head up slightly to look at me. "Well I was trying to do magic, but by that look on your face I can guess I'm not doing it right."

"It's not that you're doing it wrong, just that you're trying a little _too _hard. Yes you need to concentrate, but try relaxing a little; it'll come a lot easier if you just relax," I assured with a smile.

Rarity clearing her throat brought my attention to her for the first time since we had come out here. "Can I talk to you for a minute? In private."

"Sure, I guess. We'll be right back." I followed the white unicorn over to a secluded part of the clearing with Rarity glancing back at them suspiciously every few seconds.

"Are you absolutely sure we can trust these ponies? I mean it's awfully convenient timing for them to have shown up and that's a rather well thought out cover story they have," Rarity asked narrowing her eyes at the two human ponies suspiciously.

My eyes widened and my hooves were frozen to the ground with shock. "Rarity, how could you just assume the worst about somepony you don't even know?"

"It's not like you've known them all your life. Really when you think about it, it all adds up. They randomly show up when this evil alicorn does, they claim to be completely different creatures from a completely different universe, and they're acting all innocent like they just want to get home. It seems awfully suspicious to me." Rarity warily eyed the two unicorns who were actually getting sparks to come from their horns.

A determined look on my face I got closer to Rarity as I stated firmly, "I don't know why you would think they were evil, but they are just innocent humans who really don't know what's going on. They never asked to be sent here and they're even offering to help us try and win this war. And yes while their appearance was quite unexpected, _I _was the one who accidently brought them here, so it's my fault they're here. I don't want to hear you thinking badly of them when they haven't even asked for much from us and offer us so much help." With that I spun around and trotted back over to where the humans were.

Pink sparks were flying out of Luka's horn as her body was completely still like a statues. Miku had teal sparks coming out of her horn, but she was shaking slightly from the effort.

"You girls are doing great. I think you'll be able to make at least one of these rocks float by tomorrow morning," I beamed proudly. Watching them work so hard at using magic and being so sincere furthered my belief that they really were good people. I didn't trust blindly and these ponies hadn't given me any reason not to trust them. "If you need to take a quick break you can."

As soon as the words had left my mouth Miku instantly plopped down on her haunches with a huge sigh of relief. "This definitely takes a different kind of energy then I've ever had to use." Opening her eyes (which were shining brightly with her small triumph) she started, "So I don't mean to sound nosey, but what…how do I phrase this? What…goes on here is the best wording I can think of?"

I titled my head in question not quite sure what she was asking.

"What Miku means to say is what should we do so as to fit in and not raise suspicion from everyone else. We don't really want to freak the other ponies out anymore than they already are," Luka clarified. She flicked her tail out so that she wouldn't end up sitting on it and plopped herself down.

"If you don't mind that's probably a question that should be answered when all of you are present. I don't really want to have to explain it multiple times," I suggested.

Just then Rarity finally made her way over purposefully taking a seat next to me without looking at the other two.

Sometimes I wish she wouldn't be so judgmental. Her being suspicious of them though worried me about what everyone else thought. Pinkie was a little too clueless and ADHD to really care, but everyone else might be thinking the same thing as Rarity. I really hoped they weren't since that would make things a little harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP, PONIES GETTING SUSPICOUS NOT GOOD! OF course I was going to put some kind of conflict with that in, I mean really. Like everyone's going to actually believe the Vocaloids are telling the truth. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**SUCCESS ON UPLOADING IT TONIGHT! Sorry, but for some reason I couldn't upload the document earlier, but it's letting me upload it now so I have no idea what that was all about. And I'm putting up whose POV it is, because I had been debating about that and someone did mention it was hard to tell who's point of view it was, so this should fix that problem. I am going to try and upload this every day (or at least every other day) from now on cause I realize I'm being a total flake with this story. And camping was fun, but I melted cause I'm from a place that Summer doesn't start till July pretty much, so yeah and it was like 90 degrees every day. Also, I've gotten back into playing Animal Crossing: Wild World and I want to get City Folk and the gamecube version cause I'm such a nerd (I really am a huge nerd about video games and the like guys and I'm proud of it!). So yeah I'll shut up and stop giving you my life story and let you read the story (probably no one's gonna read this anyway XDD)**

* * *

><p>Episode 6<p>

**Twilight's POV**

"Miku, would you mind setting me back down on the ground?" I asked my eye slightly twitching with irritation. I was currently floating in the air thanks to the teal colored pony. The two humans had learned the levitation spell rather quickly which I guess wasn't too surprising. It was the easiest one to do and ponies generally learned it as young fillies and colts.

"Oops, sorry." Miku grinned sheepishly as she cut off her magic instantly.

Which left me falling to the ground which was five feet below me. Pushing myself up so that I was standing, I said, "When you're making a living being levitate, try to remember to set them down instead of just dropping them." Even though they had learned this spell so quickly I hadn't taught them anything else; I wasn't quite sure if they were ready for anything else and while we were rushed on time this was still something that needed to be taken slowly.

Rarity trotted up to me with a worried expression asking, "Twilight dear, are you all right? That was a nasty fall and you could've easily bruised something!"

"I'm fine Rarity." I smiled at her to make sure she knew that I was perfectly fine.

Shooting Luka and Miku a quick suspicious glare she turned back to me and held her head high as she proclaimed, "I do believe it is time that we get back to the others. Can't have them waiting all night for us." And without waiting for the consent of anypony else she started making her way back to our little camp.

"Don't mind her; she's just a little freaked out by the whole end of Equestria thing," I hurriedly tried to explain away the unicorn's rude behavior. "We probably should be heading back though."

Luka silently nodded her head her face revealing nothing of what she was thinking. Miku beside her was having a harder time hiding her emotions, but she didn't really seem to be the quiet type. She didn't near as hyper as Pinkie of course, but that was probably a good thing. The world wouldn't be able to handle two Pinkie Pies.

* * *

><p>When the three of us entered the clearing, I wished we could turn around and go right back to where we were. Now even Applejack was starting to give Luka and Miku suspicious glares. I just hoped that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were more trusting. "Hey girls; what did you do while we were gone?"<p>

Pinkie and Gumi were getting along quite nicely it seemed. A little too nicely considering they were both laughing their heads off and doing the most random stuff that usually Pinkie would do by herself. Kaito on the other hand looked quite relived to see the three of us walking up.

"There ain't much to do 'round here, so we were just waiting for ya'll to come back," Applejack answered in a nonchalant voice.

"I'm guessing the others aren't back yet." It looked like it was about night time now and the others having not returned yet was slightly unnerving. If they ran into some kind of trouble I wasn't sure they would be able to handle it all by themselves.

**Rin's POV**

"So flying…how hard is it exactly?" We had just now managed to find a clearing that was big enough we would be able to fly around in without having to go above the trees and risk getting spotted. Fluttershy and I were both acting nervous as hell, Len only seemed a little shaken, and Rainbow Dash was strutting around confidently. Someone had majorly big ego.

"Flying is just as easy as walking. Even though you two haven't had wings all your life you'll be flying confidently in no time," Rainbow assured. "Okay so first things first you both need to just try flapping your wings and keeping it up constantly. Don't try to lift yourselves off the ground just yet though."

Taking a deep breath I reacquainted myself with how to use my wing muscles…well, I guess that's what you call them. Not really anything else even though that doesn't sound right. It was like the blue pegasus had said; it actually wasn't that hard to flap my wings and keep them going consistently. What was proving more difficult was staying on the ground like she had instructed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fluttershy just sitting there staring at the ground and drawing circles in the dirt. She noticed me looking at her a few seconds later and let out a little shriek as she ducked her head even lower.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out!" I hurriedly apologized taking a step towards her.

"Don't worry about here; she's always getting scared," Rainbow brushed off the yellow pony in honestly what was a really bitchy way if you ask me. "Okay, so you both have flapping your wings down, so let's take this lesson to the air." With that she started hovering in the air as high as she could without breaking through the trees overhead.

I swallowed nervously still a little antsy about flying. I had been flying in an airplane before, but that was completely different. You were strapped in to a seat and you had two trusty pilots who knew exactly what they were doing controlling the plan. Now I was just left with my own power and knowledge to make sure I didn't plummet to my doom.

"Don't worry Rin. We'll be fine," Len assured gently with a smile.

All right here comes the girly, cheesy, this-makes-me-want-to-hurl moment; I felt pretty much all my fear vanish at his words and his smile. So I'll admit it, I do have a small, itsy bisty, teeny tiny little crush on him. N-nothing major just you know. Anyways, I was able to start up my wings right away without a moment's hesitation; looks like I'm finally getting used to how to work these things. One second my feet were on the ground and the next I was in the air hovering in front of Rainbow Dash as was Len.

"Awesome! Now we just need to-" The pegasus was cut off by a blood curdling scream from Fluttershy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee, cliffhangers because I loves them so much. Okay I have one more totally off topic thing (I just feel like actually talking to you guys since I appreciate you reading my stories and favoriting me and my stories and all that jazz) but I was taking a shower and my body wash is supposed to smell like lavender. Well everytime I used it tonight only for some reason I smelled apples. Yeah I know no one wants to this stuff, major TMI, but I'm typing it anyway! hope you enjoyed the chapter! and if you really don't like my ramblings, I'll stop those; I'm just the type of person who does that from time to time and I really felt like rambling today. XDDDD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well guys (and gals) here it is chapter 7! I am uploading this at 1 in the morning and I am extremely tired because of that. The reason for the late (or I guess early) upload is that I was working on some other stuff as well. And by the way if there's something you would like to happen or if there's something you want fixed (like the putting up the POV thing) then just PM or leave a review; whichever floats your boat. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 7<p>

**Twilight's POV**

I was really starting to worry about the others. They should've been back by now and there was no sign of them anywhere. "I think some of us should go look for them," I stopped my pacing and announced.

"I'll come with you!" Miku instantly offered her help which I was quite grateful for. She knew Rin and Len better so if they somehow got separated from Rainbow and Fluttershy she might know where to look for the two of them.

"I reckon I should tag along too," Applejack stood up adjusting her Stetson. "Let's get a move on; they've already had plenty of time to get lost."

"If we're not back in…twenty minutes I guess you should send someone else out to look for us," I instructed. Gumi nodded her head so hard I thought it would fly right off her body while Luka just rolled her eyes with a good natured smile. The pink unicorn almost seemed to be the mother of the group or at least the most mature and adult like out of all of them. Kaito on the other hand was sulking in a corner his head laid down on his hooves. _Must be home sick. _I thought since it didn't seem like anything else could make the stallion feel so down. "Miku, you should probably stay close to us to make sure you don't get lost seeing as you're unfamiliar with this territory." On that note Miku practically glued herself to my side; looks like somebody doesn't really like to be left alone in an unknown place.

Applejack was already a few feet ahead of us as she shouted, "Come on ya'll, we don't got all night to be lollygagging around!"

**Rin's POV**

If I had to pee I definitely would've pissed myself right then and there. Fluttershy's scream had pointed out to all of us the fact that standing right there was the red tall unicorn pegasus horse thing.

She was staring down at all us, doing her best to make us feel small and worthless I guess like she thought we were. "I don't know why you're bothering to teach these humans how to fly; after all it's not like they're going to live long enough to really enjoy it or anything."

"Who are you and why do you want to kill everyone?" I shouted and thankfully my voice didn't shake at all. Okay yes the bright colored ponies were kinda weird, but that doesn't mean they should all be wiped out. Besides, she was basically one of them anyway!

The mare chuckled evilly as she walked forward until she was right in front of me and had to look down her snout to see me. "My name if you really must know is Blood Diamond. As for why I am determined to kill all these ponies I have already explained to you. They are weak and useless; the only thing they're doing is being in the way of any kind of development seeing as they avoid any and all conflicts."

"Hey! That's not true; we get into arguments and have disagreements and we aren't weak or useless!" Rainbow Dash shot down to hover by my side and Len landed beside me on the other side. "If you think we're just going to sit here and let you kill us all then you've got another thing coming!"

Blood Diamond just about manically laughed her ass off. Who knew why evil people found things to be so funny? I thought they were supposed to be evil and mean, not laughing all the time and smiling like there's no tomorrow. "My plan can not be put into action quite yet; I just came here to see at least a little bit of what I'm up against and so far it isn't looking like much." Apparently this friendly little chat was over as her horn glowed red and she vanished in a flash of light.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy was still cowering against a rock and shaking like a crazy leaf in the wind.

Walking up to her I bent my head down so that I could look her eye to eye and gently cooed, "It's okay Fluttershy. She's gone and honestly I don't think she's much to be scared of. If we have anything to say about she won't be hurting anybody."

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. "You really won't leave us?"

"Of course not. How can we just walk away from an entire civilization that needs our help?" I assured. That seemed to get the butter yellow pony calmed down some as she stood up with a smile. Smiling back I said, "See, nothing to worry about."

"Wow; I've never seen someone get Fluttershy calmed down so fast." Rainbow was staring at us with huge eyes and her bottom jaw just about hitting the forest floor.

"Let's just say I understand being scared." No way was about to let someone I barely knew just how much I got scared. Hell, I used to crawl into Len's room and sleep in the same bed with him all the time when we were younger cause I would get so scared. Obviously I don't do that anymore since I don't think my emotions could take that. When I was younger though I wasn't just scared of the night; a lot of things in the daytime scared me too and Len was always there to comfort me, so I guess his comforting skills just kinda rubbed off on me.

Looking up at the sky, Len commented, "We should probably get heading back. The others might be worried about us."

Since the two of us were flying just fine and we already had one bad encounter leaving now really did seem like the best option.

**Twilight's POV**

"Why do I feel like we'll never find them?" My hooves were starting to get sore from all the wandering around and so far we hadn't found any sign of them. I didn't want to leave them out there, but it was starting to look like we were going to have to do just that. Right as I was about to suggest this idea aloud I caught of flash of a rainbow out of the corner of my eye. "Rainbow?" I called out hopefully instantly perking up.

Rainbow Dash, Rin, Len, and Fluttershy all came crashing through some bushes about two seconds later. "There you guys are! We've been looking _everywhere_!" Rin exclaimed. They all looked as exhausted as I felt.

"We need to go back right away cause we've got something to tell you," Rainbow interjected for once in her life absolutely serious.

I swallowed nervously at that fact. Whatever it was they had to say couldn't be helpful.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow; i'm already 7 chapters in and this story isn't even close to being done. This is going to be a long story. Well anyway feel free to review cause I love reading your thoughts and opinions and it's always nice to get some constructive critiscm and what not. Hope you enjoyed it and I will update ASAP!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello there wonderful people who enjoy my stories (well at least this one)! I am back and will be updating regularly again, because believe it or not being in school actually helps keep me on a better schedule for story writing (weird, I know, I don't get it either). I am sorry about the delay, but the end of summer just got freakishly busy and I already had to play pep band for a football game last friday night and I already had homework (Jane Eyre; not sure if i like it yet or not). Speaking of books I would just like to recomend a triliogy called the Forbbiden Game. I just finished it and it is AMAZING! I would definitley say go read it if you're looking for something that has a different plot line and doesn't have anything to do with werewovles or vampires (i like that stuff, but people are just getting so obsessed with it I would like a new plot line with those types of things in it). anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Episode 8<p>

**Twilight's POV**

"She really is going to try and wipe us all out? How does she even plan to do that and where did she come from and why does she think we're inferior and-"

"Twilight, I think we get the idea," Applejack chided softly. We were all gathered around a campfire and everypony looked like they could fall asleep right then and there. The pegasus' story had brought on much concern and fear in all of us and fatigue wasn't helping calm down any nerves.

Pushing myself up so that I was sitting I made sure they were all paying attention as I started, "I know we're all scared and right now we're not at all sure how to beat Blood Diamond, but I know we can figure something out. Just because the elements of harmony won't work doesn't mean there isn't a way; we just have to figure out what that way is." None of the eyes staring back at me looked convinced. I sighed with exhaustion sliding back down so that I was once again laying down. "For now we should try to get some sleep."

"Someone should stand guard to make sure she doesn't try a sneak attack," Luka interjected standing up. "I'll go first." Without waiting for any agreement she started marching around the edge of our little clearing, scrutinizing every inch of the forest and sky.

I laid my head down staring up at the sky not sure if I would actually be able to get to sleep. All my friends seemed like they were willing to help and even the humans were willingly going into battle with us…it felt like I was bringing them all to their deaths and giving them false hopes. If the elements of harmony couldn't stop her I didn't think there was anything that could. Guilt settled like a rock in my stomach as I gazed around the circle at everyone willing to follow me blindly into a fight they weren't sure they could win. The nagging feeling that I was leading them to their graves wouldn't leave as I slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Rin's POV**

Okay yes I know helping them was important and saving the lives of everyone was a high ranked priority, but I was still worried about getting home. I mean we couldn't stay here for the rest of our lives (at least I sure as hell didn't want to) and Twilight Sparkle had said she didn't even know how she brought us here so how we were supposed to get back? I never realized how much I enjoyed being a human until I was a freakishly colored pony. Not having fingers, having to worry about a tail and being only able to eat grass and hay was really starting to get on my nerves; I hadn't even been a pony for an entire _day _and I was already about to lose my mind!

"Rin, what's up?" Len's sleepy voice cut through my mind rant. He was curled up a few inches away from me and his eyes were only half open as he was staring at me.

Heat rose to my cheeks as I answered in a whisper, "What do you mean what's up, nothings up!"

"You're muttering to yourself again and you only do that when something's bothering you so what's wrong?"

"I know it seems selfish and believe me I do want to help them, but what about ourselves? This isn't our home and we can't stay here, but there isn't even any guarantee of us returning!" That was it; Len was definitely going to think I was a selfish brat and probably get upset with me for being so self centered. Just what I wanted him to think of me.

Getting up with a sigh he laid down next to me, pressing his side again mine and laying one of his wings over me in a hug saying softly, "We're all worried about it; I know for a fact that you aren't selfish and it's only natural to be concerned about yourself and the people who you've actually known for a while over people you just met."

Thank God for the fire being dim enough you could not distinguish colors. I didn't now want him knowing just how red my face was. I was about to say something, but it came out as a yawn instead; exhaustion had just hit me in the face like a semi truck and there was absolutely no way I was going to manage to stay awake for a second longer. Resting my head on my legs I muttered a good night to Len and easily drifted off to sleep.

**Len's POV**

I could get used to being in a strange world; Rin was apparently too tired to pay attention to where she was sleeping since she usually avoided any kind of cuddling while sleeping now that we were older (damn getting older; it can go jump in a pit and die), but right now she had her head resting on my front legs. Not minding one bit I rested my head on top of hers, keeping my wing around her. One thing I knew was that even if we never did get out of this world I was not leaving her for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it is so short, but I just wanted to get them through the night so I could get to the next day and some actual action. I have been reading the reviews and as for writing more RinxLen i will, i'm just trying to get other relationships going between characters since there are a lot of dynamics and many a friendship shall be made from this experience! I also do plan on writing in more POVs, but Twilight and Rin are still basically the main characters. So yeah look for the next chapter soon! love you all, bye!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I think it's about high time I make something REALLY interesting happen here; this story has to get moving at some point and now seems as a good a time as any. So yes I'm feeling in a slightly depressed very thoughtful/story creative mood because of the pantomime scene I did for theatre today, so when i was reading this it seemed a little more depressing almost, but whatever. it's not a big deal. on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Vocaloid or This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. I only own the story idea. **

* * *

><p>Episode 9<p>

**Fluttershy's POV**

It was hard to tell when it was supposed to be night or day, but it looked lighter than it had, so I figured it must be at least close to morning. I stood up quietly stretching my wings out since they felt cramp. Everypony else was still asleep and I breath a sigh of relief as I started silently making my way to the edge of the clearing. I knew my staying with the group would be completely useless and it would just drag them all down; I was too scared to do anything and if it did come to a fight I would just freeze up and they would end up having to bother to save me.

The air felt warm and cold at the same time, so I didn't even know if I felt hot or cold as I wandered into the woods. My hooves were shaking as I forced them onto the ground one in front of the other, my head lowered to try and shrink away from any monster that could possibly be hiding in the thick trees. I could swear I heard something just about every second: a twig snapping, the sound of a hoof fall, somepony else's breath.

"Fluttershy?"

I jumped a foot in the air, my wings instantly locking up against my side and I would have run off in a heart beat except for the fact that my legs didn't seem to be working either. "W-Who are y-you and what do you w-want?!" I whisper shouted in a shaky voice.

"Fluttershy, it's me, Rin."

I slowly turned to the see the human pegasus with a white bow tied up in her mane. She had a gentle smile on face seeing how much she frightened me. "I'm sorry; I tried to think of a way that would make you notice me without scaring you too bad, but I don't seem to have succeeded very well."

My entire body relaxed and I lifted my head up a little. I was still jittery and wasn't able to meet this brave pony's gaze. "It's fine. I'm just glad to have a little bit of company out here, but I can't stay and talk for long."

"Where exactly are you going? You don't strike me as the type to take a morning walk in a place you're petrified of," Rin asked the question I had been hoping she wouldn't ask. She seemed to be the type who would try to drag me back assuring me that I wouldn't be a bother when deep down we all knew I was just that. A burden and nothing more.

"I'm leaving. If I stay with the group I'll just end up bringing you all down and you'll have to end up babysitting me," I answered truthfully turning away and plodding off as I said this.

Rin landed right in front of me, her wings staying straight up in the air. Holding my gaze she stated firmly, "So what if you get a little scared? You're not a burden and you're not the only one whose scared, so I don't want to hear these lame excuses from you! If you spend your whole life running away from everything that frightens you, you truly _are_ a coward then, but if you face your fears you've just proven yourself to be brave." She planted her hooves firmly in front of me watching my every move to make sure I wouldn't get a chance to escape.

"B-But-"

"I said I don't want to hear excuses! You're coming back with me because we need you brave or not," Rin's voice got softer and more gentle as she finished the sentence. Giving me a small smile, she prompted, "Are you sure you still want to leave?"

Now that I thought about it running away really did seem like a stupid idea. I had no idea where I would go or who I could stay with and going back to Ponyville was definitely out of the question. Really the only choice I had was to go back with Rin and try and face my fears however badly it turned out. "I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

We turned around to start heading back in the direction of camp when we were instantly surrounded by unicorns and pegasus's that looked like darker versions of Celestia's guards. Instantly any boldness I had felt from Rin's speech evaporated like it had never been there and I took up my usual stance of crouching down in fear.

"The two of you are coming with us," one of them spoke his voice rough and demanding leaving no other option for us.

The unicorns horns started glowing and I let out a small scream as whatever Rin was trying to say was muffled. Wind whipped around us and a spinning vortex of color surrounded us and the guards. The last I saw of the forest was the cold dead leaves littering the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I had thought about adding more, but that seemed like a good place to stop it for now, so I just went with that. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed, that wasn't my intention at all, but it's really hot in my room right now, so I just kinda wanted to get it down so I could go downstairs and cool off a little. I hope you enjoyed it and look for an update soon!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten...is finally here. woo...hoo. Really that's all I have to say about this. No it's not that I'm bored, it's just that I sound like a man because my allergies are kicking my butt (GASP, I JUST REVEALED I'M A GIRL! even though i think i may have said that before, but whatever XDD). so yeah, really I should be studying for my economics test tomorrow, but that's just ungodly boring, so I decided to write instead. i'm sure you all appreciate that. now i'm off to go play Animal Crossing, yay!**

* * *

><p>Episode 10<p>

**Twilight's POV**

I still wasn't very sure about what time it was, but it looked lighter than it had before. _Must at least be morning. _Standing up, I stretched each leg in turn also trying to get a kink out of my neck from having to sleep on the cold hard ground. I was about to go and wake everyone up, but nicely enough they all started to stir on their own.

"Where's Rin?" Len's voice cut through everypony else's yawning and groaning about having to get up.

"I thought she was next to you," Miku barely managed to say through a yawn.

Len was starting to grow frantic his head turning around to look for Rin almost like an owl. "She was, but I can't find her."

"Fluttershy's gone too!" AJ shouted from the other side of the fire pit. "Where in the hay are they?!"

Everypony was awake by that point looking around for any sign of either of the two ponies. There were no tracks, no hairs, nothing to suggest where they had gone; even all the bushes and underbrush were perfectly intact as though no one had ever walked through any of it.

I made my way to the edge of the clearing squinting my eyes to look farther into the woods for any sign. "Everypony needs to calm down! If we're all freaking out and running around like crazy ponies we could erase evidence of where they went and we'll never find them. We need to split up and search for them that way." Making my way back to the circle I had all their attention. "Rainbow, Miku, and Len you come with me. Pinkie, Gumi, and Rarity I want you three to go look over there, and Applejack, Luka, and Kaito you go in that direction."

The groups split up and my group was about to leave until someone tugging on my tail stopped me. I turned to see Rarity and Applejack practically shooting daggers at me with their glares. "What's wrong?"

"We are not travelling alone with any of _those _ponies. Who knows what they could be scheming and separating us just might be what they want. This could all be some kind of a trap for all you know and we could just be trotting right into it," Rarity hissed with a firm nod from Applejack.

I let out a deep breath as I tried to hold back my frustration. "They aren't going to do anything bad so you two just need to calm down and go. At least do this for Fluttershy's sake." Playing the guilt card was the only thing I could think of to get them to comply.

"Fine; we'll go, but if something bad happens to us just know that it will be on your head." And with those lovely parting words the two mares went off to the groups.

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

It felt like we had been walking forever and I wanted to stretch out my wings, but the trees were growing so close together there was absolutely no room for me to fly. That really didn't sit well with me. "We've been walking for hours and we still haven't found any sign of them; can we sit down for a minute?" I plopped myself down onto the ground anyway determined to rest for at least a minute or two. I was used to taking a nap during anytime of the day and I hadn't had the chance to take one yet!

"Hey Rainbow, can I ask you something?" Twilight's voice was quiet and she kept throwing nervous glances at Len and Miku like she was trying to make sure they didn't hear us.

"Shoot."

"Do you trust these new ponies?"

"Well yeah why wouldn't I? They haven't done anything wrong and I've heard weirder things than a couple a humans being turned into ponies." Okay; that wasn't a weird question. "Where did that come from?"

Still keeping her voice to a low whisper, Twilight answered, "Rarity and Applejack don't trust them at all and I just want to see if anypony else is suspicious. I know Pinkie isn't and I'm pretty sure Fluttershy isn't either, but I just want to know where you all stand."

"It's makes sense though that they don't think too highly of them. It is kind of a ridiculous story, but that's just the way some things are; hard to believe," I assured Twilight. Honestly it was pretty weird to hear that AJ didn't trust them. She was the type of pony who gave everypony a chance and usually never judged somepony until she got to know them. "First things first though, we have to find Fluttershy and Rin. When we find them it will definitely prove that the human ponies story is true."

Nodding her head in agreement we started off on our search again. We still had no sign of them anywhere and were walking completely blind. It was possible that this was some kind of a trap, but it definitely wasn't set by the humans. We just had to prove to Rarity and Applejack that we could trust them and then everything would be okay.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee; yes i am refusing to state what exactly has happend to Fluttershy and Rin. that will come soon enough my pretties, soon enough. For now, enjoy this chapter and look for the next chapter coming soon! (no, this is not a movie trailer)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO EVERYBODY I'M BACK! Oh you probably all hate me so much and I am so sorry, but life just got busy as this is my senior year and I have a ton of crap I need to take care of. But I am here now and I would like to finally present the next chapter; enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 11<p>

**Rin's POV**

I tried opening my eyeballs, but my head felt like I had been smacked in the head with a baseball bat and the though there wasn't much light the light that was there just about killed my eyes. Looking around my heart rate sped up as I saw we were in some kind of castle dungeon. Moss was growing on the ceiling and there was only one window that was at the very top of the room. A few sconces were burning kind of dimly, but at least we could see. I took a step forward but was jerked to a halt when I tried to move my back leg as there was a chain wrapped around it while the other end was nailed to the ground.

Fluttershy was still passed out on the ground and she too was chained down in the same way. "Fluttershy, wake up!" I gently nudged her not daring to raise my voice much louder than a whisper.

The yellow pegasus stirred fluttering her eyes open as she groggily got to her feet. As soon as she realized what her surroundings were though, she jumped about a foot in the air and started running around the room babbling on about how bad this was and how freaked out she was.

"Fluttershy calm down," I urged sitting down as her racing around was giving me a headache.

Coming to a halt she kept bouncing on her hooves and stuttered, "Oh what are we going to do?! The others have no idea where we are and even we don't have the slightest clue and oh my goodness!"

"Don't worry; we're gonna be fine and I'm sure the others have already started looking for us." I gave her the most reassuring smile I could muster though I wasn't feeling very sure myself. She was right when she said nobody had any idea where we were and there wasn't any way of us figuring out where we were.

A door that I hadn't noticed before banged open causing both of us to jump, but Fluttershy cowered behind me as I recovered myself.

"It's good to see you're both awake," Blood Diamond gave us another creepy yet somehow still showing she was happy smile. Seriously, smiling creepily all the time is just plain annoying.

"Why are we here and where are we?!" I demanded standing tall and making sure to keep my gaze locked on hers. No way was I going to show any fear and let her win that small battle.

Chuckling softly she sauntered towards us causing the nervous pony to crouch down even further and let out some small whimpers. "Really I'm doing your little friends all a generous favor. They don't need either of you and they might actually stand a chance now that they don't have to worry about either of you."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, knowing she was just toying with us. "What are you talking about? They're our friends I _know_ they won't stop looking until they find us."

"Is that really what you think? Because that foolish little pony cowering behind you doesn't need any explanation as to why they'd be better off without her. She's scared of everything and it's like she was saying before: she'll only bring them down and cause a distraction as they will have to watch out for her as well as themselves."

"So what that she gets scared? Everyone gets scared and the truly cowardly people are the ones who never try to face their fears and just run away from everything-"

"And that describes her perfectly." Blood Diamond was now standing directly in front of me and she stamped a hoof down lightly on her last word for emphasis. I felt my courage waver just a little bit, but I wasn't about to let her intimidate me. She was just acting like some stupid bully at school and was not about to take any shit from her. I was so not in the mood for this. "As for you why would your so called precious Len want you around?"

My heart just about stopped beating at that and I felt myself freeze on the spot. "W-What are you talking about?"

"It's so obvious you're in love with that boy, but has he ever returned your feelings? Obviously he's just trying to let you down gently and he really is trying to get his point across now. Now that he's found Twilight Sparkle he really needs to get across that you need to stop chasing after him all the time." The alicorn's face lit up as she saw she had struck a major nerve.

I felt myself shaking all over and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the truth. I knew he never liked me like that, but having someone confirm it just about killed me. Ever since we had got here it did seem like he had been showing some interest in the purple unicorn and the way he treated me...obviously he was just treating me like a sister or something and there was no room for me in his love life. I let myself plop down so that I was sitting, letting my head droop so that I was staring at the ground. I let out a small gasp of surprise as I felt tears start to fall down my face and when they did I just shut my eyes and let myself sob trying to make sure I stayed as quiet as possible.

"You really are both pathetic."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I feel kinda depressed after writing this now (FOREVER ALONE TT_TT) but yeah that's besides the point. Review and I will update ASAP!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So I stopped writing for a while, because for the longest time I just didn't feel like writing (like I didn't even write anything for my novels for like a year and the little I did write, was complete garbage). But recently I have gotten back into the spirit of writing (working on two novels right now) and I saw all the reviews asking for more on this story and I realized I missed this story and writing stuff for you guys, so I'm back and ready to write! Enjoy this chapter and sincerely hope you all will! 3**

* * *

><p>Episode 12<p>

**Twilight's POV**

By now the sun was at it's highest point in the sky, frustrating me to no ends. "There has got to be some way to find out where they are!" I shouted throwing my head in anger. It probably would've been for the best if we would just move on, but there was absolutely no way I was going to leave Fluttershy and Rin out there by themselves more than likely in some kind of serious danger.

"I know we're going to find them; we just have to look harder," Miku agreed her gaze set in determination.

Len was looking more and more depressed and anxious the more time that went by and I felt a pang in my heart for him. I wasn't sure just what the situation between the two of them was, but it was plain as day obvious that they were extremely close and not knowing where she was and if she was safe had to be killing even more than it was killing me about Fluttershy.

Keeping pace with him I smiled at him reassuringly, stating, "We won't stop looking until we find them."

He gave me an appreciatory smile, but didn't say anything as he trudged on.

**Len's POV**

There was a small part of me that was starting to lose hope about ever finding her, but I forced it down knowing if I just gave up I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I stopped dead in my tracks wanting to smack myself I felt so stupid. "What the hell are we doing wandering around like this?! We didn't see any sign of them disappearing on their own, so who do you think would take them?"

It took two seconds before a look of realization crossed everyone's faces and collectively they answered, "Blood Diamond."

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed knocking herself on the head with her hoof. Hovering off the ground she shouted, "Come on, let's go find the others!"

"I think I can help with that." Twilight's horn was glowing with the lavender color a triumphant smile on her face.

Everyone looked much brighter and renewed now that we had a lead. _Don't worry Rin; we're coming for you. _

And with a blinding flash of lavender light we were transported right in front of Applejack, Luka, and Kaito. Not surprisingly we had surprised them and they were braced to attack, but Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash hurriedly stopped them waving their hooves at them to call off the attack.

"It's just us!" Twilight's voice cut through the noise. She continued on the words rushing out of her mouth, "Len pointed out the obvious fact of what happened to Rin and Fluttershy so we need to get the others so we can save them!"

"And what in the hay is that obvious s'posed to be?" Applejack questioned crossing her front legs one of the other.

"I'll explain once we get the others, so let's go!" Without waiting for any confirmation she used her magic once again to transport us all except this time when we landed she started panting and her knees buckled a little under her.

"What is going on?!" Rarity exclaimed her voice sounding a little too dramatic for the situation.

As they proceeded to explain to them what had happened I was jumping from hoof to hoof wanting to get moving A.S.A.P. Everyone caught up to speed, a plan started brewing.

"I can't transport all of us with magic, so we're just going to have to hoof it," Twilight apologized.

Miku nodded her head in affirmation. "That's no problem; the real problem is figuring out where she has them holed up."

"What if we just do something that will call her out into the open and then we can just force her to tell us where they are!" Pinkie Pie was hopping up and down as she chattered excitedly about her idea.

"That just might work. At the very least it's worth a shot. Come on Everypony!" Twilight gave out the battle cry and as one we all started racing towards town everyone filled with a renewed vigor.

**Rin's POV**

"Rin, please wake up! I don't wanna be by myself!" Fluttershy's desperately quiet voice cut through the fog of my sleep.

Lifting my head up I saw that I was now laying down in the holding cell with Fluttershy standing over me her entire body shaking with nerves. "It's okay, I'm right here." My voice sounded dry and weak to my ears and I wanted to smack myself for being so weak as to cry myself to sleep over something so ridiculous. We had bigger problems to worry about and here I was whining and sniveling about a boy. Pushing myself up to my feet I started, "We need to figure out how to get of here. She has a point in that we shouldn't just wait around and expect them to come gallivanting to the rescue." Gazing around the room didn't reveal any means of escape that I could see, but there was no way in hell I was just going to sit back and give up now.

"W-Well escaping from this c-cell is important, but don't you t-th-think we should get out these chains first?" Fluttershy stuttered nervously lightly lifting up the heavy chain her eyes wide and terror filled.

Nodding my head in agreement I muttered, "Yeah that would make sense to get out of these first."

**Len's POV**

It felt like it took no time at all when we burst through the woods and straight into the heart of town. There weren't any of the ponies milling around outside that we had seen on our arrival and the entire place was eerily silent like the forest had been.

All of us skidding to a screeching halt when we reached our destination, Twilight spoke up through her panting, "Show yourself Blood Diamond! Tell us where you're keeping our friends!"

For a few seconds nothing happened and the only sound that could be heard was everybody's labored breathing. Then, out of nowhere Blood Diamond came strutting forth her mouth curled up in a cruel smile.

"Where are they?!"I demanded holding my head high to show I wasn't afraid of her.

**Twilight's POV**

I waited for her to answer Len, but she just continued staring at us with the annoying smile on her face. "Are you going to answer us or not?"

"We can make you talk!" Rainbow fluttered into the air holding her hooves up like fists. It didn't look very threatening, but of course no one ever told her.

Finally Blood Diamond opened her mouth to respond. "You little pathetic ponies will never be able to find them on your own."

"Then tell us where they are!" Len demanded in a deadly low voice.

To my relief everypony showed their agreement by nodding or saying something to agree including AJ and Rarity. Knowing we were all standing together on this I felt a weight lift off my shoulders holding my head just a little higher and planting my hooves more firmly on the cold, hard ground.

Blood Diamond started cackling like crazy her laugh growing louder and creepier by the second. When she finally stopped she smugly replied, "You want to save them so bad, figure out where they are on your own!" And with that her horn glowed a deep red and she vanished leaving us no clue as to where our friends were.

Everypony started panicking their voices rising in protest and cries of anguish. My ears drooped at the disappointment that our Pinkie's plan hadn't worked. Suddenly an idea sparked in my mind. Inhaling a deep breath I shouted, "Everypony calm down and be quiet!" They all immediately hushed up turning their gazes onto me expectantly. "I know I can't transport all of us to a place I don't know by myself. But, I believe that if Luka and Miku help me we can pull this off and save Rin and Fluttershy."

Silence reigned over for a second before everypony started talking at once, all of them protesting that the idea would never work.

Miku's voice cut through hushing them gradually as she said, "I know Luka and I just started learning magic and hell where we're from magic doesn't even exist. But I do know that I will do anything to save Rin and I won't leave Fluttershy behind either. If Twilight thinks there's a chance this could work, then I'm willing to give it a try."

When nopony said anything, Luka spoke up, "I will try as well."

Once everypony was gather together the three of us made a triangle around them to make sure we would get everypony. "Are you ready?" I asked looking from Miku to Luka. Both of them gave me nervous, but determined smiles and gave them a reassuring smile in return. "Just like I told you!" I reminded. Then, we closed our eyes and concentrated our horns all three glowing lavender, light blue, and pink as we attempted the spell.

**Rin's POV**

I let out a frustrate scream slamming my butt down onto the ground letting my head hang in defeat. "There's no way we can get these chains off!" I cried out screwing my eyes shut tightly to fit back the tears of frustration.

"No, there has to be a way out!" Fluttershy started panicking running around and trying to fly away, but of course none of it did her any good. "Rin please don't give up," she begged quietly her voice sounding like she was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

Slowly, I looked up at her knowing my expression was as bleak as I felt when she let out a little sob. "Fluttershy...I'm so sorry, but….there's just nothing we can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am back to the cliffhangers. On another note, I would like to make it up to everyone for being gone for long and what I have decided to do is take requests for stories people want. I will write any genre and as long as I know the anime or whatever it is I will gladly write a story for it (there will be a list of animes I have seen on my profile and I am willing to write fanfics for other things, so still feel free to message with requests just keep in mind I might say no if I don't know about it the show or book or whatever it is). This will be a first come first serve, meaning the people who message with requests first will get their stories written first. I don't know if anyone will request anything, but I am being sincere when I am asking for requests, so don't be shy and feel free to message me story ideas and characters you want in it! I will of course make sure to give the credit in the story. Please review and I will love you forever!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**You all probably thought I wasn't really coming back, did you? Well guess what, here's another episode! sorry it's late, but I started watching Kaichou wa Maid-sama today and I've already watched fourteen episodes, so yeah. it kinda took over my life today and I looked at the clock and realized it was nine and I was like 'oh crap I need to write the next chapter!" so here it is!**

* * *

><p>Episode 13<p>

**Twilight's POV**

I collapsed to the ground after attempting the spell not even bothering to open my eyes and see if it had worked. I hadn't thought that a spell that normally wasn't very challenging could turn out to be one of the hardest I had ever tried to perform.

"We...we did it!"

My head shot up with a gasp as I stared around at our surroundings to see that Miku had been right. At the very least we had managed to transport ourselves somewhere else and that was a huge step forward. It appeared as though we were in a rustic and rundown castle of some sort with moss growing between the cracks in the floor and the windows really just being holes cut out in the slabs of cement.

"This has to be the place; it fits her image of being creepy and evil all in one!" Rainbow exclaimed hovering in the air with a smile of triumph on her face. "Way to go magic!" She punched her hoof into the air for emphasis as she praised the three of us.

"Come ya'll! We got no time to waste if we wanna save them!" AJ insisted body tensed ready to spring into action the second the command was given.

I jumped up to my feet all energy restored knowing that Fluttershy and Rin had to be here. "We'll split up into two teams to cover more ground. Len, Rainbow, Luka, and Kaito come with me; Rarity, AJ, Pinkie, Miku, and Gumi you take the downstairs." Without hesitating we all raced to the stairs that would lead us to our destination, my group taking the upstairs. I hadn't seen any doors downstairs except the ones outside so there was no way they were being held up there. _Hang on you girls. We're going to find you no matter what…_

**Rainbow's POV**

I flew ahead of the group scouting out the stairs to make sure there weren't any holes or guards waiting to stop us. "All clear!" I hollered out once I had reached the landing at the top of the spiraling staircase.

"We should each take a separate door; we'll need to find them as soon as possible," Luka instructed already branching off to a door.

"Gotcha!" I zipped over to a different door kicking it open to find that there was absolutely nothing in the room. And no, I wasn't just saying that Fluttershy and Rin weren't there; I meant there was literally _nothing at all _in the room. "Who keeps a room totally empty and bothers to put a window in it anyway?!" I exclaimed not getting the point of the useless room. Shaking my head to get back on focus and I kept flying around the room opening two more doors with the same results as before.

Meeting up in the middle we were all panting slightly none of us having found any sign of our missing friends or anypony of any kind for that matter.

"Where is everybody?" Twilight voiced aloud what the rest of us were thinking.

"That doesn't matter; we need to find them before it's too late!" Len had apparently gotten impatient enough that he was now hovering in the air like I did all the time and without waiting for any agreement, he sped off down a hall the rest of us not far behind him.

**Miku's POV**

Honestly I was wishing that I had been in the group to go upstairs as the thought of a basement in an evil person's house was scaring the crap out of me. Rarity and I both had our horns lit up placing her in the front and me in the back to try and maximize our light as much as possible.

Pinkie Pie was hopping along humming some tune I had never heard before and she was the only one of us who didn't seem scared in the slightest. "Just remember what I said a long time ago everypony: you just have to laugh at anything that scares you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a shaking voice creeping down the stairs with my ears laid flat against my head.

Suddenly, she inhaled a loud and sharp breath that made me let out a scream which made everybody else make some noise of fear as well.

"Miku-chan, don't scare me like that!" Gumi whined tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry, Gumi-chan. Pinkie Pie, why did you do that?!" I demanded now shaking slightly. It felt like we had been walking for a few minutes and there still wasn't any sign of the bottom floor.

"I was gasping because I just realized that you and Gumi are new which means you've never heard my song and that's just horrible because that was what had helped us get through the scary forest and it also made Twilight realize that I was the element of laughter which included in the most amazing group of friends ever and that was just so cool, so of course I'd want you both to hear it too and seeing as you haven't I'm going to have to fix that!"

I was honestly impressed that she hadn't had the need to come up for air during that entire speal, but the entire speech had left me way beyond confused. "What are you talking about exactly?"

At my question Applejack and Rarity let out a long and loud 'no' as Pinkie Pie inhaled a deep breath and began singing which was right up my alley.

**Len's POV**

The panic in me was growing more and more as every room we checked was turning up with no sign of either of them. I knew Rin was strong and could take care of herself, but this was a totally different place and situation and I just wasn't sure if she could take care of herself this time. We were closing in on the very top of the castle and I knew she had to be here. If she wasn't up here…

"Don't worry; if they're not up here then they're definitely downstairs and the rest of our group will find them safe and sound," Twilight assured giving me a soft smile like she had heard my thoughts.

"Chances are in favor of them being held up in a high place so they're definitely up here," Kaito stated as though it were an obvious fact.

For the sake of my sanity I hoped he was right. We were now standing in front of the last door at the very top of the tower and the door proved to be a huge and impressive looking one. I swallowed a lump in my throat, as Twilight proceeded to push the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>This is very tempting to leave you guys hanging for a while, but I know how it feels to have to wait an eternity when you're in suspense, though I get the feeling that this isn't one of my best cliff hangers (I seem to be famous for them as people comment all the time about them XDD). Maybe I'll update tomorrow. Or maybe I won't. Who knows? ;)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is the next chapter! I'm figuring this story will probably go to about 20 chapters which is how long I figured this story would be anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 14<p>

**Miku's POV**

As Pinkie Pie finished her song I could feel the tension leave my body as I took my steps more boldly holding my head a little higher as well. I wasn't sure why the other two seemed to hate the fact that she had begun singing, but I guess it just wasn't everybody's cup of tea. "Do you see _anything _to say these stairs are ever going to end?!" I called out not believing that there were still so many stairs left to tread.

"If there had been any indication I would've said something," Rarity huffed not turning to even glance at me.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath wondering what had woken her up on the wrong side of the bed. Gumi and Pinkie Pie were now cheerily humming the song under their breath as we continued our trek with the rest of us being silent except for the sound of our hooves and the cold cement.

After what felt like a few more hours but was probably just a few more minutes, Rarity let out a gasp of surprise and relief as we all ran into each other because of her sudden stopping. "Girls, I think we can finally begin the real search!" Rarity exclaimed proudly as we all peered around one another to see that we had finally reached the basement.

The room was huge and dark with only a few sconces dotted here and there to create little circles of fluctuating light on the floor. It was impossible to tell just how truly big the room was and how many doors there were to search, but I actually had high hopes. A place like this seemed like the perfect spot to keep the two pegasi locked up. Without wasting a moment we each split off to cover more ground and begin our search.

**Rin's POV**

After our failed attempts to try and break free Fluttershy had curled up in a corner crying softly as her whole body shook with each sob.

I couldn't believe I was so willing to give up when I had never even let the possibility of giving up cross my mind ever before for anything. The thought kept creeping into my mind that this was all my fault to begin with since I had been the one to wish for something interesting to happen in life. "I guess when they say careful what you wish for they know what they're talking about," I muttered with a sigh of defeat. I still didn't quite understand why out of entire group Blood Diamond had picked Fluttershy and myself to be the ones to get kidnapped. Yeah we both seemed to have our problems and we had let ourselves become prime targets when we walked away from the group, but had she specifically wanted us or was she just waiting for anyone to give her a chance to kidnap them? There was no way we were the only two that had problems, but then again maybe I was wrong.

"Rin?" Fluttershy spoke up softly from the corner her back still turned to me.

"Yes?" I asked gently hoping she had maybe found some kind of hope of us escaping out of here ourselves.

"Do you think they're coming for us?"

Plastering a smile to my face I walked over to her and plopped myself down beside her. "We can't completely give up hope, now can we?" I was trying to make her feel better, but considering what Blood Diamond had said about us had been absolutely true I didn't have much hope that they would come save us. The whole group would probably be so much better off without us I didn't see any reason for them to come worry about finding us.

"Have you finally realized that what I said was true?" Blood Diamond's voice made me nearly jump out of my skin since she hadn't been there two seconds ago.

Whipping around to face her I took a stance ready to spring into action I growled, "Just let us go already! If you're so sure they won't come save us why bother to keep us locked in here?!"

She laughed a little manically at my question before asking, "You really are clueless aren't you?"

Just then I was graced with a sight I thought I would never see as the only door to the room banged open and there stood Twilight Sparkle, Kaito, Luka, Rainbow Dash, and Len.

**Twilight's POV**

"Let them go now and we might take it easy on you!" I demanded relief flooding through my veins at the sight of Fluttershy and Rin. From what I could say they looked unharmed and while Fluttershy looked positively overjoyed I couldn't tell what exactly Rin was feeling.

"You think I'm scared of you pathetic little ponies?!" Blood Diamond roared with laughter as the five of us braced ourselves for a fight. "If you want to save them, you'll have to defeat me first!" With that she flew up into the air and blasted in our direction with a red beam of light.

All of us managed to leap out of the way in time as Rainbow and Len took to the sky flying over the holding cell to see if they could find a way in through the top. I retaliated the shot with my own violet shot of magic Luka trying her best to knock the alicorn down as well.

**Len's POV**

"Do you see any openings?!" I called out hovering right below the ceiling as I desperately searched the bars for any part of it that might be weak enough for us to break.

"Not yet!" Rainbow Dash reported hovering around the other side.

Looking through the bars I made eye contact with Rin to see that she was terrified and…something else though oddly enough I couldn't tell what it was. That kind of scared me as I had always thought I had been able to read her like an open book, but now wasn't the time to think about that. "Don't worry, we're gonna get both of you out there!" I assured.

Fluttershy nodded her head while Rin didn't react at all.

"I got something!" The blue pegasus turned around and lashed out her back legs as hard as she could at the bars and instead of hearing the sound of her legs breaking like I had I would, the bars actually crumbled away narrowly missing the yellow pegasus at the bottom as they landed with a crash. "Sorry Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash apologized wasting no time in flying into the cell.

I followed closely behind her and we landed next to the wall where the chains holding them were connected to the building. "We need Twilight to use her magic on this to break it," I observed kicking uselessly at the sturdy metal. Turning to see how it was going, I saw Twilight and Luka dodging and shooting their own magic as Kaito just helplessly dodged trying to see if there was any way he could help.

When I noticed Fluttershy hugging Rainbow Dash, I raced over to Rin's side grateful beyond belief that I couldn't see any cuts or bruises. "Rin, are you okay?! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine," Rin answered in a tight voice pointedly staring at the ground opposite the side of her I was on.

"What's wrong?" I took a few steps so that I was now in her line of sight but she still refused to look at me. Everything else in the world faded into the background as I stared at her not believing that she was really ignoring me. "Rin, please…" I begged but my voice trailed off softly.

"Just stop pretending already!" Rin shouted suddenly finally looking at me and the hatred I saw in them just about killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>You know I love this story but I do have to admit I will be amazingly glad to see it finished. Anyhoo, please review and I will love you forever!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm probably gonna get a ton of hate for it being so short, but I've been a little busy these past few days, and this is the first chance I've had to sit down and write. As I was writing this though, I was actually okay with it being a short chapter, since it felt appropriate for it to be short. Anyways, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 15<p>

**Rin's POV**

I stared hard at Len continuing, "We don't have to debate this, so just stop pretending like you care so much, all right?" Not giving him a chance to respond I made my way over to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash knowing he wouldn't bring the subject up with other people around. "Did you guys figure out what to do about these chains?" I asked sincerely concerned about this.

While it was true I was very relieved they had really come to save us, there was the big fact that Blood Diamond was here pretty much kicking our asses and Fluttershy and I were still chained up to the wall. Rather important details if you ask me.

"We're not just gonna give up that easy!" Rainbow Dash declared hovering in the air as though it made her feel more confident and comfortable. Flying over to where the chains were connected to the wall she braced herself and gave it an experimental kick, the result of course being nothing happened. "Twilight's gotta zap those chains off with magic," she decided looking at it from every angle to try and pinpoint a weak spot.

"Waiting a few more minutes isn't gonna kill us," I assured the blue pegasus with a smile.

Fluttershy was once again curled up in a corner cowering and whimpering with tears practically gushing from her eyes.

Walking over to her, I sat down beside resting a hand...hoof, whatever it is on her shoulder comforting, "Don't worry, we're gonna be fine. I told you they would come to save us and they did so there's no way they're going to leave without us now."

**Twilight's POV**

The alicorn was proving to be a pretty much impossible target to hit and Luka and I were already drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Looking over at the pink unicorn I saw mirrored in her expression the exact same determination I was feeling. She caught my eye and we both nodded at each other saying that there was no way either of us was willing to give up.

"You're just tiring yourselves out you stupid little ponies," Blood Diamond laughed as she shot a single huge blast at both of us.

Tucking and rolling out of the way I felt the blast singe the ends of my tail the blood roaring in my ears as my knees started shaking. Spotting Luka beside me, I hobbled over to her ducking down to try my best to make sure the alicorn couldn't see me. I whispered in a shaky breath, "Luka, I can't do this much longer."

"Neither can I," Luka admitted and for the first time I saw fear overtake her features. That fact scared me more than anything Blood Diamond had said or done to us this entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so they aren't exactly living the dream right now. Poor ponies and vocaloids; they have done nothing to deserve this TT^TT Review and I will love you forever! And hope you all had an awesome Halloween!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, I know two short chapters in a row, but considering what the content of the chapters have been making them on the shorter side just felt like the right thing to do. Anyways sorry for the delay, but I just got a job, so I actually have to make a living XDD**

* * *

><p>Episode 16<p>

**Miku's POV**

I hated to admit it, but this search was starting to feel like it was for nothing. We had been looking around here for what had to be at least ten minutes and we hadn't found any clues at all as to where Rin and Fluttershy were being held. I was beginning to wonder if we were even in the right place anymore. When we had used that spell we hadn't had a location in mind; the only locater we were using was that we wanted to find our friends so we had just held onto their pictures. No telling if it had actually worked like we had wanted it to.

"This is simply horrid! We've been looking for _ages_ and haven't found anything!" Rarity started whining from a room a few doors down from the one I was searching.

"I have to agree with her on that one. We should probably just head back upstairs," I suggested making my way out of the room. None of us were bothering to be quiet since there hadn't been any indication that there were even any guards lingering around. Really, this was a pretty shittily protected castle which was starting to make me truly believe that we had gotten the wrong castle.

Without warning, Applejack was standing smack in front of me glaring me straight in the eyes as she countered, "And just what in the hay makes you think you're the leader?"

Not backing down, I stared at her right back with an even gaze saying, "I never said I was the leader and that we had to do that. I was simply making a suggestion so if you don't think we should do that then we don't have to." I could feel the hostility coming off this brightly colored pony in waves and it honestly shocked me greatly. When we had first shown up here they had all seemed so bright and happy and had even admitted to not having any weapons for a real war. Seeing how much she apparently hated and distrusted us was something I hadn't expected.

"Just wanted to make sure," Applejack huffed after a few long moments of us having our silent stare down. She turned away at that and as she spoke it felt like she was addressing everybody except for me and Gumi, "What do ya'll think we should do? I'm not too sure that we're gonna find anythin' down here that will help us find them."

"I must say that for once I agree with you." Rarity fluffed her mane cause apparently when you're on a desperate quest to find your friends making sure you look good is extremely important.

Gumi joined me with Pinkie Pie on her other side as she put in her own input, "I vote we all go back upstairs; what does everyone else think?"

"Going back upstairs sounds like a good plan to me!" Pinkie Pie chirped a bright smile on her face as she bounced in place ready and waiting to move out.

"I agree with that plan." I stared straight at Applejack as she had been forced to turn around to talk to us seeing as one of her friends was standing by us.

The white unicorn strutted her way over to the country pony's side as she agreed, "As much as I hate the idea of making that awful trek back up those stairs, I suppose it is really the only thing we can do at this point."

Not wanting to admit that she was basically agreeing with me with her voice, Applejack settled for nodding her head and for the moment I was willing to accept that. Her apparent distrust and hatred of us wasn't important at the moment while our friends we in danger.

"Let's get started then." I lead the way over the stairs and was thankful when I heard the sound of four pairs of hooves following me.

* * *

><p><strong>Took 'em long enough to realize AJ and Rarity didn't like them. Anyhoo, review and I will love you forever!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**ugh, sorry this took so long to update. I just started working at Jo-Anns last Monday (the fifth of November) so this week has been a little busy. True, I'm only working part time, but they keep you busy there, so I have just felt tired this whole week even though I worked every other day for like less then five hours. Anyhoo I'll stop rambling to you can get straight to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 17<p>

**Twilight's POV**

"If you just wants to kill us why doesn't she do it already?!" Luka gasped from beside me sweating dripping off her forelock.

A part of me was wondering the same thing since she seemed plenty capable of ending it right here and now. It was like she just enjoying her time playing cat and mouse with us. "She's going to find out that she shouldn't mess with us and give us any sliver of a chance," I proclaimed in a low voice. Since she had no intentions of ending this, I was going to put a stop to it. "Luka, we need to try and hit with one super powerful shot of magic. If we can manage to do that, I'm pretty sure it would at least render her disabled long enough for us to escape."

Standing taller to try and stop her legs from shaking, Luka agreed, "Whatever it takes to stop her I'm willing to give it a try."

**Miku's POV**

Going up the flight of stairs almost seemed worse than going down since we knew we had to carry the heavy burden of coming back empty handed. The only thing keeping us trudging along was the spark of hope that maybe the others had found a clue or even managed to find where Rin and Fluttershy were being held.

Pinkie Pie started humming her song about not being afraid of scary stuff and Gumi picked up the tune as well taking on a harmony to give it more color.

"Would ya'll _please_ stop humming that song?!" Applejack didn't really ask so much as demand. I had the unsettling feeling that the only reason she really wanted the humming to stop was because Gumi had joined in and was enjoying herself.

Naturally I couldn't speak that thought aloud though as it seemed like a pretty baseless accusation and Pinkie and Gumi seemed pretty oblivious to the tension hanging in the air, so I wouldn't even have any kind of support system. This whole being irritated and not trusting of us was definitely something I wanted to bring up with Twilight Sparkle since she seemed to truly believe us. At least, I hoped she truly believed us.

By the time we made it back to the first floor it felt like my feet-er, hooves were going to drop off from exhaustion. "Seems like no guards or anything were alerted to us, so that's something," I commented trying to find positive somewhere in the situation.

"Should we go up and meet the others or wait for them to come back down?" Gumi asked with a tilt of her head her green hair falling over one eye.

Not bothering to state my opinion I just gave Applejack a look waiting for her to spout out her idea.

"We should wait a few minutes before we just go bargin' on up there. For all we know there's no reason for us to even go up there," Applejack let her gaze travel between Rarity and Pinkie pointedly ignoring Gumi and myself.

"I do have to agree as it would also be nice to take a break from all this walking." Rarity held a hoof up to her forehead to try and give a more dramatic floor. The whole drama queen act was really starting to annoy me.

Bouncing up and down Pinkie shouted, "Maybe we could try and look for clues down here or outside while we wait for them to come back!"

When no one argued, I felt the freedom to say, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. It wouldn't hurt anything to look around some more." With that we headed outside to find ourselves on a cliff overlooking the forest we had been in earlier. The view was actually quite stunning as we could even see the town where all the ponies lived from here and I could imagine what it would like on a normal and clear night.

**Rin's POV**

Len had joined us as Fluttershy, Rainbow, and myself stayed pressed against the wall and while he was next to me he made sure to leave some space. With the way my emotions were jumping all over the place I wasn't sure how I felt about his decision to leave room, but it was surprisingly easy enough for me to throw that thought to the back of my window. Well, maybe it wasn't that much of a shock that I did that so easy considering there were plenty of other things that were easily claiming my current focus and attention. "She has to be getting tired by now," I exclaimed not believing how Blood Diamond looked as fresh as if she had just woken up from a nap.

"Alicorn's are powerful ponies, so it really isn't that shocking she's not tired," Rainbow disagreed hovering a few inches off the ground. "That doesn't matter though; Twilight's the strongest unicorn I know and there's no _way _anypony can beat her! And Luka doesn't seem to shabby with the magic either," she threw in with an encouraging smile.

Fluttershy was still sobbing a little as she hiccuped, "I'm just so glad you came for us!"

"Don't tell me you seriously thought we would just leave you hanging?!" The blue pegasus's mouth was hanging open with shock and her eyes were opened as wide as they could go.

"We wouldn't even dream of leaving you behind."

I didn't look at Len as he said that, but I could feel his gaze boring holes into the back of my head and I could hear the tone in his voice that meant he was trying to get a point across. There was no point to him trying to get that point across though since I was done letting him drag me along as he sent me on a roller coaster trying to figure out what he felt since I knew he didn't care about me in the way I wanted him to. "I don't know Twilight very well, but I do know for a fact that Luka won't give up and Twilight does seem like the type who won't give up no matter what either."

At the moment I wasn't sure how I felt about the purple unicorn; yes Blood Diamond had tried to say that Len liked her, but I wasn't really sure if that was actually true or not and yet again that was something that didn't matter one bit at the moment. "I know we're going to get out here," I stated in a strong voice determined to do whatever it took to get us all out of here in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know I said this was probably going to go 20 chapters, but I think this might end up going a few over. Or maybe even under. Who knows? I don't knows. Review and I will love you forever!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**That's right I have finally gone back to writing long chapters, you may all do a happy dance now XDD. anyhoo, sorry this was a little delayed, but time is off for me so days will go by after I update this story and I end up not realizing it's been a while since I've written until like, four days later. Sorry about that, but I do update as soon as possible! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 18<p>

**Twilight's POV**

"Why are you holding them hostage?!" I mustered up the courage to shout my question still taking refuge behind a pile of rubble that had fallen due to us blasting the walls and ceiling with magic.

"Do you really need to ask a question like that?! And everypony thinks you're _sooo_ smart and wonderful; they truly think much too highly of you!" Blood Diamond roared with laughter.

It was plain as day as to why she had taken them, but what else could I do to distract her besides ask a stupid question? Luka and I had our eyes closed focusing all our magic into our horns. This had to be the shot that hit her because if it didn't there was no way we would be able to beat her. "At least I have friends who have faith in me even if it isn't warranted."

My horn was glowing with a brilliant lavender color while Luka's was a light pink her eyes shining with the exhilaration of the powerful magic flowing through her. "Are you ready?" She barely breathed the question to make sure Blood Diamond didn't overhear.

I settled for nodding my head in reply as the red alicorn screeched, "You think having _friends _will save you and make everything in life all happy and wonderful?! It's no wonder you stupid little ponies always end up being so disappointed!"

Leaping out from our hiding spot, Luka and I had the tips of our horns touching in order to combine our magic to make the powerful blast we would need to take her down. "There was a time when I thought friends were unimportant, but I couldn't have been more wrong!" I declared as we shot off our magic aiming straight for the flying alicorn.

**Rainbow's POV**

I had to shut my eyes and turn my muzzle away from the blinding flash of light from the magic. The biggest sensation of relief and hope that I had ever felt overtook me and I couldn't stop the smile that spread wide across my face. There was just no way they hadn't been able to at least temporarily disable her and would we be out of here in no time, our friends safe and sound once again.

"Where did she go?!" Fluttershy exclaimed her voice louder than usual. That fact alone had me worrying as it was only in terrible circumstances that she let her voice be louder than a whisper.

Looking up I saw the sky as the entire ceiling had been blasted away by the force of the beam, but there was absolutely no sign of the alicorn anywhere. There wasn't even any rubbled on the floor for her to be hidden under as it had apparently all been completely blown to smithereens. "She did _not _just use her magic to teleport?!" My jaw literally dropped open and my body hung limp as my wings kept me hovering in the air.

"It would appear that is exactly what she did," Kaito observed rather calmly considering what had just happened in front of him. He was standing by the cage close to the door as that was the only place that had been safe from the magic fight.

Making their way over to the cage, Twilight commented her voice slightly out breath sounding, "At this point I honestly don't care if she did teleport away. We can get Rin and Fluttershy to safety now and that's all that matters."

**Len's POV**

I couldn't seem to stop myself from constantly looking all around the room for any sign of the horse as Twilight Sparkle and Luka proceeded to blast a hole in the cell. Now would be the perfect time for her to just reappear and finish what she had started and I was not under any circumstances going to allow her to do that.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hurried out of the cell to embrace the purple unicorn with Rin following a little more slowly and less enthusiastically behind them. I still had no idea what she was talking about when she had yelled at me to stop pretending and the image of her looking at me with so much hate and pain was burned in my mind with no hope of it going away until I had figured out what was wrong with Rin.

As far as I knew I hadn't done anything and she had never been so angry with me before. "Rin, please will you just talk to me for a minute?" I caught up with her planting my feet firmly in front of her so that she couldn't just walk around me. Luka and Kaito were the only ones who had taken any notice of us, but they apparently sensed the mood joining the ponies to give us a moment. "What do you mean that you want me to stop pretending? Please, just tell me what's wrong."

She finally turned to look at me and I felt myself go completely hollow as she had the exact same look on her face as she had earlier. "I'm done playing this...game or whatever it is you want to call it, all right?"

Before I got the chance to respond she trotted over to the others who were already talking about finding the other half of our group leaving me no room to question her further.

**Rin's POV**

I fought back the wave of emotions as this was still not the time for me to wallow in self pity and what not. We had made it out of the cell, but we still weren't in a safe place and Blood diamond wasn't accounted for which could mean anything.

"The others are searching the basement, so let's go meet up with them and get out of here before she comes back," Twilight was instructing followed by nods of approval from everyone else.

We turned to head for the stairs, when a scream from Len made my heart stop in my ribcage as we all whipped around to see what was wrong.

Blood Diamond was in the air with her great wings flapping while Len was floating in front of her apparently being held up by her magic. He was struggling his hardest, but the hold her magic had on him was too strong for him to even get a chance of breaking free. "Let me solve your problem for you right here and now, Rin," she cooed as a cruel smile spread across her face.

My body was frozen in horror and I could only seem to stare as she whacked Len in the back of the head to knock him out before she flung him over the side of the building.

"_LEN!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers. Gotta love 'em. Well when I'm writing them I love them, but when I'm reading or playing a video game or watching something and a cliffhanger happens, then I get upset. I know I'm such a hypocrite ;). So yeah, this story will be coming to an end and I'm trying to think of at least one new story I can start writing or just some ideas for one-shots. If there's anything you want written I am open for requests and on my profile there is a list of animes I have watched and if you want something written about a game or book or TV show or whatever, just PM and I will let you know if I know it (aka, if I can actually write a fanfic about it XDD). Review and I will love you forever!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I should probably get out of the habit of writing and uploading things on this site so late; I should, but I probably won't. Anyhoo enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 19<p>

**Rin's POV**

As I watched him being thrown over the edge all the rage and hurt inside of me evaporated instantly to be replaced with a strong sense of fear. "_LEN!" _I screamed his name loud enough to curdle blood before taking off to fly right over the edge. I wasn't too sure since I wasn't paying much attention, but I thought I heard the sound of Rainbow Dash pursuing me while the others were shouting unintelligible things. Once outside I made a nose dive straight for him terrified that I wasn't going to make it to him in time. The only thing running through my head was how I wished I could've changed the way I approached him about my fears instead of being such a bitch about it all. Tears started flowing from my face as I rapidly picked up speed my bow almost being ripped from my hair. I gave one last push to try and reach him before he hit the ground and I felt the air around me change like it was being ripped apart from my going so fast. Gaining speed on him faster than I previously had I barely managed to catch him and shoot upwards before either of us hit the ground making an arch to go back to the outside of the ruined castle. I didn't want to go back inside in case she was still there and there was absolutely no way I was going to give her the chance to try and hurt him again. I gently laid him down before collapsing beside him the tears still freely streaming down my face. "Len, wake up! Please just wake up!"

**Rainbow's POV**

I literally ended up in a hovering stand still with my mouth hanging open big enough for a squirrel to jump into. If I hadn't just seen it for my own eyes I would've never believed that Rin had actually just performed a sonic rainboom. Nopony else had ever been able to perform and here some stranger who wasn't even _born _as a pegasus pony just performed without much flying experience as though it were the easiest thing in the world. Surprisingly I felt no jealousy at the fact; I only felt that without a shadow of a doubt these 'ponies' really would be able to help us.

"Rainbow where are they?!" Twilight's voice called out and I turned to see that she and Luka were using their magic to let themselves and Kaito float in the air while Fluttershy hovered beside them.

"You're not gonna believe this, but Rin just did a sonic rainboom and caught Len right before he hit the ground! It was seriously one of the coolest things _ever_!" I exclaimed unable to suppress my giggle of excitement. With a look from Twilight I was reminded of her actual question and pointed to the ground. "They're down there."

Just as I was about to zoom down to meet them Luka cut me off saying, "Wait; we should go find the others first before they start to worry." Even though I didn't know what her real reason was, I knew that she wasn't actually concerned about finding them before they got worried. Seeing as no one else argued with her idea I didn't see any reason to either and we made our way back into the empty room now that Blood Diamond had once again disappeared in order to find our friends.

**Twilight's POV**

"Hopefully the others haven't had any trouble," I commented as we raced down the stairs with Rainbow and Fluttershy flying ahead to scout out the area. The last thing we needed was for anypony else to be injured when I knew Len at least was injured though how badly I wasn't sure.

Luka hadn't said anything else after giving her idea and hadn't offered an explanation to it either, but I had the feeling she wanted to give the identical pegasi some time alone for whatever reason.

"You guys wait up!" Rainbow's voice reached my ears as she called out to the others having already reached the first floor.

We weren't far behind and trotted over to our friends' side panting heavily from the running. "Is everypony...okay?" I gasped out the question. I still hadn't recovered my energy from using so much magic and I really just needed a minute to rest, but I wasn't sure I would be able to get one.

"We're fine, but where are Rin and Len?" Miku piped up her expression growing more worried as she searched frantically for any sign of her other friends.

"Blood Diamond attacked us and she threw Len out the window, but Rin caught him and they're outside right now. They just need some time alone though, so we came to find you." Luka looked the teal pony straight in the eye to get across the message of why they needed time alone.

I still didn't quite understand, but Miku seemed to get the message perfectly giving a small nod of her head to show that she understood.

Applejack and Rarity were talking with Rainbow and Fluttershy giving the new ponies suspicious glances as they hurriedly explained something in a whisper. I had the feeling I knew exactly what they were saying and marched over to them interrupting, "Is there a problem here?"

"You know exactly what the problem is; we can't seriously trust these ponies! Doesn't it seem at all convenient that the moment they show up this Blood Diamond character appears to end Equestria as we know it?" AJ didn't show any shame in accusing them as Rarity rigorously nodded her head to show her support.

"You already know that I think the both of you are being ridiculous. They haven't done anything but help us since they came here and they have no reason to want to destroy our home so why would they bother coming here to do that?" I retorted standing my ground firmly.

"Yeah just because we've never seen them before and their story does sound crazy doesn't mean it isn't true," Rainbow back me up standing tall and proud beside me.

"Even I agree that they seem genuine; it was really Twilight's magic that somehow brought them here and they're even being kind enough to offer to help us save our world even though they have no attachments to it," Fluttershy was a little hard to hear as she was muttering more than talking and her was pointed at the ground with her only being able to glance up at them once or twice.

Looking back at them I stated, "Then it's settled; you will stop treating them with such hostility and at least give them a chance to prove themselves even though they've proven themselves already." Even though they were my best friends I couldn't tolerate them treating these innocent victims so cruelly and I wasn't about to back down from them.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all have been enjoying this story and are happy that you will soon find out if everything turns out okay. Also (shameless plug time) I will have a one-shot up tomorrow as I am wanting to get some feedback on it for reasons that will be explained in the one-shot so keep an eye out for that. I am also still taking requests for story ideas as I would like to write more of what you guys want, so look for the list of animes I have watched on my profile and keep in my mind I can also write for live TV Shows or books or whatever; you just have to send it to me and I will tell you if I have seen or read and am able to write about it. Review and I will love you forever!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes, I know everyone is going to hate me for the world's shortest chapter and yes I know that Rin and Len are not the main focus of this story and I swear I'm not. This whole thing will be resolved in due time and the big main story will continue on (though it is coming to an end very soon as well). I haven't updated in like a week and a half because last week was Thanksgiving so of course had to spend time with family, but my work was having a three day sale and I had to work Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so I was pretty much dead and then I was busy Monday as well (you don't need to know what with ;) but don't worry it was nothing bad or inappropriate) so today was the first day I had to write anything. Here's the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Episode 20<p>

**Rin's POV**

"Just wake up already!...please," I begged not believing that there was any chance he was seriously injured. That just couldn't happen to someone like him. I gently prodded him with my...hoof again swallowing back the lump in my throat.

Suddenly, his brow twitched and a groan escaped his mouth as his eyes fluttered open. "Rin...I thought you were pissed at me."

As ridiculous as it was I couldn't hold back a choke of laughter beyond relieved to see his eyes open. "Don't scare me like that!" I wasn't angry with him anymore, but I didn't really feel much better either. The fact was still there that he didn't love me and it was time for me to move on and accept that. Acting like a bitch wasn't going to get me much of anywhere. "Len...I just want to say that I'm sorry for how I acted back there. It wasn't right of me to-"

"Before you go apologizing for that would you tell me _why_ you were so upset with me? I know you and you don't act like that, so something must've really upset you," Len cut me off. He had managed to sit himself up and there didn't appear to be any tell-tale signs of injury.

I remained crouched on the ground needing to take a deep breath to calm myself down before I shifted into a sitting position as well. Unable to look him in the eye, I settled for scuffing the ground with my hoof and staring at the little hole I was making as I said, "I just realized something that...kind of upset me, though that's more of an understatement. Either way it doesn't matter and I'm fine now." Rising to my feet I managed to give him a forced smile as I turned to make my way back into the castle. "We should go meet the others now."

* * *

><p><strong>I rambled enough in the beginning so here is this to the point: review and I will love you forever! 3<strong>


End file.
